Undisclosed Desires
by froglady15
Summary: What was that exact moment that caused Vegeta and Bulma to finally give in to one another? My musings. Loosely follows the events mentioned in Isolated System & Blouse off Shoulder, but you don't have to read them to get this. I reference them where necessary. Cannon to the best of my ability. Rated M for smut and lemon content. Heed the warning! Full summary inside.
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Summary: **_What was that exact moment that caused Vegeta and Bulma to finally give in to one another? My musings. A little something I have been working on and playing with for some time when trying to fight writers block for _Butterflies and Hurricanes_. I never had any real intention of posting this ever, but am deciding to now on a whim.. Rated M for smut and lemon content. Sorry_. _I don't know what exactly inspired this, but here you go! Loosely follows the events mentioned in _Isolated System _and_ Blouse off Shoulder_, but you don't need to read those that to get this- I did pull references from them where necessary. I was originally going to include this piece as a third chapter to Isolated System but then decided it was just too long as a one-shot and decided to make it a short multi-chapter standalone fic of mostly lemony goodness.

Heed the warning! Though things don't get hot and heavy until Part 3. So if you're not old enough to be reading about adult shenanigans or uncomfortable with that sort of thing, you're good till then.

However, if you want, read _Isolated System_ first. That is a lengthy one-shot written mostly in Vegeta's point of view of how he and Bulma got together. It is what inspired me to keep writing about the mysterious three years and adding onto it and here's this next bit now! _Blouse off Shoulder_ was just another one-shot that I wrote on a whim in just a few hours. However, I did cheat just a little and pulled the meat of it and added it into this story as a flashback of Vegeta's just because I loved that bit and decided to use it. So you don't have to read that one. Unless you want to- it's just fluffy and was a lot of fun to write. Is actually one of my most favorite pieces I've ever written.

Enjoy!

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

_**Part I**_

Vegeta dodged an attack from one of the three remaining battle droids he had been sparring with for the last hour. He had started out the afternoon with six and they had quickly dwindled down to half within only a few minutes. He had been pacing himself for the last hour in hopes of not wanting to cut his training session short just because the bots could not keep up with his demanding regimen.

He growled as the bot shorted out and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Four down, two to go and he wasn't even winded; he had barely even touched the useless thing and it was ruined. How hard was it to have adequate training bots? The gravity room was sheer genius; it was the only thing on this planet that could challenge him. If only the Woman and her father could manage to build battle bots that could keep up with him and withstand even a fraction of his blows, he would be happy.

There wasn't anyone on this planet, aside from Kakarott, that he could spar with. No one who could match his strength and power or even tactical genius. The thought of seeking out the third class for a spar had crossed his mind more than once, but his pride did not allow him to contemplate it for long before dismissing the thought all together. He would not face the third class until he had ascended.

Only then would he seek him out and demand a rematch. They would finish what they had started when he had first come to this wretched weak planet in search of the dragon balls; he would beat him down and show him who was really the strongest in this universe. No longer would he be second best to a third class clown of a warrior; he would not allow it any longer.

Once he had destroyed Kakarott, he would then leave this planet and begin his new life. He had not decided as of yet what he would do with this planet; would he destroy it or leave it? A part of him was leaning towards just leaving it. Once Kakarott was taken out, there would be no challenge or point in destroying it. He would barely be able to make sport out of it; the whole race was technologically lacking and pathetically low in strength. On one hand, he may be doing them a favor by wiping them all out; on the other, why not just let them be? They would never pose any kind of threat to him.

However what if some other evil entity set their sights on the planet? They would have no hope of fending for themselves. It _was_ a very beautiful planet; it would fetch a very high price on the market should someone else rise up and take over where Frieza had left off. Vegeta had wiped out what was left of Frieza's army and loyalists on his journey of trying to find Kakarott. It had given him some measure of closure and a sense of purpose. Many of those worthless beings had either mocked him over the years or had not lifted a finger to help him when he had been beaten to a pulp for either Frieza's own entertainment value or when Frieza felt he needed reminding that he was nothing compared to him. No, they had sat there and ridiculed him. _Ha!_ In the end, he had shown _them! _No one mocks the Prince of all Saiyans and then lives long after the fact.

Vegeta snarled at the memory of some of the more horrific events he had endured at the hands of the lizard tyrant. How he wished it had been him who had ended Frieza and not Kakarott. It would plague him to his dying day. So the least he had been able to do had been to destroy all remaining soldiers from Frieza's army. It had been somewhat satisfying.

So far as he knew, he and Kakarott were the two strongest beings in the entire universe, with the exception of these androids that would supposedly be making an appearance about two years from now. That was the only reason he had decided to remain, he told himself. He wanted to face the challenge. He would assist in destroying them, then teach Kakarott a lesson and then he would leave. It would be simple as that. This planet would have to fend for itself after that.

Thoughts of the Woman flashed through his mind's eye.

What was he to do about her, he wondered? He had never met anyone in his entire existence that aggravated, baffled, amused, enraged and turned him on all at the same time; she was an enigma to him. Half the time, he didn't know if he wanted to strangle the life out of her or have his way with her till she'd screamed her lungs out.

The blue-haired Woman was an exceptional specimen. If on the off chance he did decide to put down roots on this weak back water planet, it would be with her. Though at this point in his life, he still had far too many things to yet accomplish. He did not need the distraction. He needed to become a Super Saiyan. Then he needed to help defeat those stupid androids that mysterious boy from the future prophesied. Then once that was done he would defeat Kakarott once and for all and claim his place as superior warrior over the entire universe.

He wasn't sure what he would do after that. His life choices, for the first time in his life were completely up to him. It was both refreshing and frightening at the same time.

Would he leave and pick up where Frieza had left off in terms of universal domination or would he stay here and settle down with her? The thought upon further meditation seemed highly unlikely. He was a warrior, not the settling down type. He knew from her rants over the Weakling that she wanted something long term and lasting. That wasn't him.

Maybe he would leave and take her with him? He snorted at the thought; no, not likely. If he left here, he would leave on his own. He wasn't accustomed to having to look after someone else. Let alone a weak human female with the energy signature equivalent to that of a common house cat. All they did was fight and argue anyway. What escape would he have while in the middle of the galaxy in a space ship with only the two of them when she began screeching at him in one of her tantrums? No, he was better off alone.

He wasn't sure why, but the thought of leaving her here didn't sit well with him either. He desired her. He had finally accepted that over the past few months and he knew that she desired him as well. He had been ignoring her as best he could when she was around, but was well aware that she wanted him as well.

However tempting it was to proceed, he did not want a commitment.

She was looking for a long-term commitment from someone. If he did take her up on anything, he knew it would be purely lust driven on his end. A way to satisfy this desire he had felt burning inside of him to have her, and consume her. It would not last though. Once he'd taken his fill of her, he would leave her, as the Weakling had and then she would be hurt.

He did not want to hurt her or be the reason why she was hurting again. It angered him that she had been hurt these past few months when her relationship with the Weakling had ended. She'd put on a good front, but he could tell she had been hurting from what had happened. Though she seemed to have been in better spirits as of late, he did not want to hurt her and put her through that all over again for some reason. So he left her alone and admired her from afar, even though that was becoming more and more difficult for him to do. When he did have to interact with her, he found himself flirting with her these days rather than insulting her.

The harder he worked at having nothing to do with her, the more consumed he seemed to become with her; she seemed to invade every thought of his. Never had he allowed a female to hold his attention for more than a fleeting moment and it was now at the point of driving him crazy.

Vegeta smirked in memory of how she had felt against him that evening a few months back. She had been drunk and had taken her clothes off in front of him. He could not quite recall the circumstances behind it; all he remembered was how perfect she'd looked clad in nothing more than her feminine, white lacy undergarments and how he could scarcely believe she had done that in front of him, inebriated or not.

She had approached him and they had made out for several minutes on her balcony. It would be the second time they had kissed and despite him telling himself otherwise, he did not seem to mind it. The first time he had bolted and left. The second time he had caved into his curiosity of how she felt. He had touched her, pulling her close to him as he kissed her deeply.

_**Flashback…**_

_**"Well, if you're not planning on having anymore wine, I'm going to take this bottle and finish it off in a nice hot bath." She slurred. "Wanna join me?"**_

_**"You cannot be serious." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.**_

_**"Why not?" She asked with a drunken giggle. "It might be fun."**_

_**"Do what you want, I am going to bed." He replied, downing the bottom of his glass, ignoring her invitation. He had already stayed much longer than he had originally intended. "You sure you're fit to have a bath?" He asked watching her sway a bit in her current state, wondering if she would accidentally fall asleep and drown in her tub or slip and break that delicate little neck of hers. Wait a minute, why did he even care? **_

_**"Hmmm, you're right," She said, heading into her bedroom from the balcony and began unbuttoning her jacket, "I'm not going to need this in the bath," She slurred, removing it and tossing it on her bed, confirming his earlier suspicions that she had indeed been only wearing a lacy delicate white bra underneath the jacket.**_

_**"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked in disbelief as she began unzipping her skirt and leisurely let it fall to the floor. She now was only in a very delicate white lacy bra and matching panties, her stay up fishnet stockings and white heels. She seemed completely oblivious to his presence just outside her room at this point. **__I should leave.____**He kept saying to himself, though he could not bring himself to turn around and leave. "Are you flirting with me?" he choked out almost suspiciously.**_

_**She looked at him in shock as though she had completely forgotten he was there. She looked down at herself, and back up at him in alarm, embarrassed that he had seen her in her underwear. "Was I?"**_

_**He exhaled deeply. "I believe so," he answered awkwardly, trying to keep his gaze locked on her face and not let it wonder to her exposed body. **__I should go now, really;__** he told himself again however once again found himself unable to turn and walk away from her. What was with this woman? What was she doing to him? He had walked away from countless females before in the past; having no interest in wasting his time fornicating. Some of them had been heralded as being the most beautiful, talented and accomplished courtesans in the universe and he had easily turned away without second thought or regret; even knowing that some of them would give him a few hours of mind numbing pleasure simply because of who he was. He had never been interested. Raditz and Nappa had constantly mocked him for his abstinence. **_

_**Here he stood now, completely transfixed by a simple, human woman. **_

_**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," She said, looking down and covering her chest up delicately with her arms. "It's just, these past few months I've been so lonely and have felt so unwanted," She said dejectedly, walking up to him slowly, modestly crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes locking on his, revealing sadness in their blue depths. "I keep thinking that you have to be lonely too, the last member of your race. I can't imagine what that must be like. I want to get to know you better. You must want that too," she rambled on, swaying slightly as she walked up to him slowly.**_

_**He looked at her in amazement, taking in her flawless figure as she approached him slowly, almost as though she were unsure. She was so beautiful yet so vulnerable in this moment. He was speechless; still wrapping his mind around the fact that she had just taken her clothes off in front of him. He wondered what she would do if he touched her? He wanted to; she was so delicate. Would she break if he touched her? More importantly, would she recoil from him?**_

_**"Or you still would not be here, right?" she asked, stopping in front of him and looking at him intensely.**_

_**He swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to say back to her. Why **__**was**__** he still standing there? If she weren't intoxicated, he would simply just laugh at her scornfully and tell her how ridiculous she was being and then leave but in her current state of mind, he knew that his usual rebuff would only hurt her. She wasn't herself. Though he wasn't sure why he cared about her feelings.**_

_**Vegeta thought a moment about what she had just said to him. A part of him did want to let her in and selfishly drown himself inside of her, let her comfort all of his past hurts. The other part of him adamantly refused to let her in. She was delicate and innocent. She deserved someone so much better than him. He wasn't capable of what she was looking for and he knew that.**_

_**He stood there awkwardly, looking at her as she leaned in closer to him. He could smell her; she always smelled so good to him. She looked at his lips then back into his eyes. She seemed to be waiting for him to do something.**_

_**He looked back at her and gazed quickly at her lips; those soft lips he had been obsessing over for the past several weeks since he had kissed her; they were still a delicate shade of pink from her previous choice that evening when she had been doing her makeup and looked so soft and plump and inviting; they were parted slightly almost inviting him to kiss them. He tore his eyes away from them and looked back up back at her blue orbs, which were still looking at him expectantly as though she were waiting for him to make the next move. Without thinking it through any further, he leaned in and kissed her.**_

_**She immediately kissed him back hungrily, almost aggressively, sliding her tongue into his mouth boldly. This time, instead of fleeing from her, he kissed her back, demanding entrance, which she granted to him immediately, opening her mouth to him. Their tongues clashed and explored each other's mouths urgently, dueling the other for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and he responded by placing his hands on her hips and harshly pulling her body tightly against his own.**_

_**Bulma moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer to him, she ran her hands through his thick spiky hair, pleasantly surprised by how soft it was. She had always wondered what his hair felt like. She had always assumed it would be rough in texture, as the rest of him was. She tangled her fingers in his hair and continued to kiss him back with everything she had, just in case it never happened again. She knew she was a little more than tipsy and only hoped she would remember every detail of this moment in the morning. She was thrilled to her very core. No one, not even Yamcha had kissed her like that. Ever. She felt like her whole body was on fire; she felt almost as though he we consuming her very soul as he continued to kiss her within an inch of her life.**_

_**Vegeta relished the feeling of her small body against his well-disciplined, hard form. He had wondered many times over the past several weeks how her body would feel pressed up against his. She was like a perfect fit. He allowed his right hand to travel gently up her back and then back down, caressing her soft, smooth skin; exploring the curves of her delicate body where it came to a rest, cupping her firm bum as he continued to kiss her deeply.**_

_**She happened to break their kiss, just for the sheer need for air. She swallowed hard and looked wide-eyed at him in complete disbelief at what had just happened. He looked back at her with a wild, almost unreadable expression on his face. She couldn't tell if he was surprised, angry, excited or what.**_

_**He suddenly let her go. He looked back at her and saw desire there; a desire that seemingly matched his own at that moment. How could she desire him after everything he had done? **__She's inebriated__**. **__**He reminded himself almost in despair. Therefore, he could not give into his own desire. Not now. Not this time. He knew it would be so easy at this moment; she would not turn him away. Part of him was raging at him to pick her up and continue this just a few feet away in her bed. The other part of him; his pride and what was left of his moral code would not let him take her this way.**_

_**"Hmmn," He smirked at her once he had gotten himself under control. "Lusty wench." He said, leaning in, kissing her chastely on the lips and then leaving her balcony before his remaining resolve crumbled and he did something stupid.**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

Since then, he had found himself daydreaming of what else she could do to him with that mouth and soft lips of hers.

He snarled as one of the battle droids struck him deeply, wounding him on his upper right thigh. "Fuck!" he cursed, though he did not have the time to inspect the severity of the damage and fried the bot right then and there.

This would be the second time he had allowed her to enter his mind and distract him to the point where he had gotten sloppy.

The first time had nearly killed him. It had been around the time he had first began to notice her; she was still in a relationship with the Weakling and he had been wondering how she could not know he had been unfaithful to her. He could smell it all over him every time he came to visit her. It repulsed him and yet she seemed to be completely oblivious to it and continued to fawn all over him.

Yamcha had dropped by that afternoon to visit her; no doubt with hopes of bedding her. Vegeta had been having a quick lunch break when he had turned up with flowers, no doubt a façade in an effort to hide his guilt from her.

Bulma, of course had been overjoyed that he had decided to drop by and both she and her mother proceeded to fuss all over him and the massive bouquet of flowers he had presented to her for apparently no reason. To his credit, Vegeta had not picked up on the scent of anyone else all over him that afternoon, which had surprised him.

However Yamcha's dropping by combined with Bulma's overly happy display for his visit and gifts only soured his mood and ruined his appetite. He had opted to return to training even thought he had barely touched his lunch. He had spared her a very brief glance before hastily making his unnoticed exit and for some unknown, absurd reason that even now he could not wrap his mind around, he had wished that she would look at him like that and felt a slight pang of jealousy over the Weakling for having her undivided attention that way.

Vegeta had held back a snarl at the ridiculousness of that train of thought and left the house, retreating for his gravity room, ignoring his stomach's objection over the lack of nourishment; instead, looking forward to and anticipating the solitude and stifling pressure of 300G's attempting to crush his body if he did not concentrate on his movements. He would force all of these weak and pointless thoughts out of his mind that way, he had told himself as he shut the door and set the settings for as high as they would go.

As he welcomed the crushing pressure, he wondered why the Woman and her father had not upgraded it yet? He had nearly mastered 300G's. After a warm up of sit ups and pushups, he had decided to look at the control panel again to see if there was anything he could do to raise the gravity; it had to be able to be done somehow.

He chuckled to himself as he noticed that it _could _indeed be done! It was just controlled by some sort of governing device; all he needed to do was rid the system of it and he could train in higher gravity. Without further thought or worries of the possible damage, he fried the governor, smirking at his cleverness; to think the woman and her father thought he could be permanently held back by _their_ restrictions!

Vegeta had raised the gravity to 450G's and winced as it nearly pulled him down to the ground. _This_ was what he needed; a new challenge. Not even Kakarott would be able to withstand the pressure of 450 times the Earth's gravity. Yet here he was, struggling to even breathe, but he was still able to manage it. He would reach Super Saiyan in no time at this rate!

He would rise up and show that clown who was better; reclaim his royal status. Maybe then the Woman would drop the Weakling and see that perhaps he was far more worthy of her attentions than Yamcha was; it only made sense. Bulma was among the richest people among the planet, sure not royalty, but the closest thing to royalty on this planet Vegeta had reasoned and he _was _royalty. It should go without saying that she should want him. Only _he_ should be deemed worthy of her.

He snarled again in rage as he realized he had allowed thoughts of her to enter his mind yet again; she did not matter. No one on this planet mattered.

As he silently berated himself, he failed to notice the scent of smoke that had been present since he had fried the governor component. He was too wrapped up in his training regimen and concentrating on not succumbing to 450G's. After several minutes, an alarm began to chime, warning him to shut down the system entirely.

He allowed it to go on and on for a few minutes before sending a ki blast at the console to shut it up; could he not train in peace? It was then, the Gravity Simulator blew up. He hadn't even realized what had happened until he heard the Woman screaming his name and realized he was covered in rubble and debris.

He had remained in the hospital on Capsule Corporation grounds for almost a month after that debacle; and it had been _Her_ fault, he reasoned.

Now, here he was injured again because of thoughts of _her_ invading and assaulting his mind. He could not allow this to continue, he needed to rid himself of her distraction somehow. It was completely unacceptable!

Vegeta snarled in frustration over everything, releasing his pent up energy, however remaining aware to not overdo it, lest he cause another explosion thus setting him even further back in his training than he already was.

The remaining training bot shorted out, unable to withstand the pressure and fell to the ground with a loud clang. Vegeta looked at it with a scowl. As he levitated himself up into the middle of the large room, he closed his eyes and began to meditate. He needed to get his thoughts under control before continuing.

As he felt himself begin to calm down, the hum of the generator quit, the lights turned off and in his relaxed state, unprepared for the sudden loss of the gravity pressure, he plummeted to the floor, leaving a nice, Vegeta-sized dent where he had fallen.

He growled a string of heated curses in his own native language before punching an even deeper dent into the metal floor and getting up to turn the blasted machine back on. It would not power up.

Vegeta went outside and flicked a breaker switch he had seen the Woman flick many times. A safety precaution she had told him in case he over loaded the graviton so that it would hopefully not explode again. _**And nothing more than a pain in the ass! **_He raged to himself, turning it off and then on again like she had shown him before heading back into the simulator, slamming the door behind him.

The lights had turned back on, a good sign; he mused to himself as he approached the console. He turned the dial all the way down and then up to where it had been before and waited for the pressure of the simulation to begin closing in around him.

Nothing.

He glared at the console, and turned the dial all the way off again and let it remain for a moment before turning it back on again and waited.

Nothing again.

"What the fuck?!" he growled, resisting the urge to throw his fist through the console. He had done that more times than he could remember and then it would be weeks before it would be fixed again instead of a few hours or days.

He raked his fingers harshly through his hair in aggravation. How hard was it to make a functioning training facility? He could not understand.

Vegeta took a deep breath and headed out of the simulator and back to the house. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. The Woman should be back soon from her work in the lab. _**Good**__,_ he thought to himself. _**Then she can fix the blasted gravity simulator and perhaps I can get in some evening training to catch up on what a waste today has been!**_

He grabbed three sandwiches from off the kitchen counter that had not been claimed and seemed to be screaming his name, he reasoned, before making his way up the stairs and into his own personal quarters.

Once he had finished his sandwiches, he opted on taking a shower to wash off the remnants of his training for the day. He set the shower for as hot as it would go before stripping off his tattered blue training suit. He winced as the constricting fabric was torn from the now dried wound on his thigh; he had forgotten all about it.

He inspected it briefly after tossing the garment carelessly on the floor. It was deep, but overall not that bad, he reasoned; he'd had worse. Though it was bleeding again, no thanks to his careless treatment.

_**Stupid woman and her useless designs! **_He grumbled to himself as he stepped into the shower.

The feeling of the scalding hot water soothing his aching muscles brought him some sense of relaxation and contentment. He closed his eyes as he just stood there, unthinking for several minutes before he began to wash himself.

As he ran his hands over his perfectly sculptured body thoughts of the Woman began to take shape again in his mind and he felt his groin begin to tighten at these thoughts. What would it feel like to have her run her hands all over him? Would she appreciate him or be repulsed by all of the imperfections that marred his skin after years of living the life of a warrior? Most of his scars were almost like trophies to him; they told a story. Some were grand stories, examples of his brilliant tactician skills in epic battles leading him to glorious victories; others were not so resplendent and he wished he could not only erase their memories from his mind but from his body as well. However, they also served to him as a reminder of all he had endured and come through.

His thoughts went back to that day he had kissed her on her balcony; he had replayed that memory many times, over and over again and then kicked himself for not following through on his desires. The moment would have been perfect. She had been willing, and would have allowed him to do as he pleased and he could have easily pleaded ignorance to her state; perhaps she would not have even remembered the events the next day? She had never approached him to discuss it, much to his relief.

He wondered again what it would be like to finally have his way with her. He had never had these desires and so the fact that he had them now, aggravated him and he wondered if she felt the same way? He knew she desired him but would she act on it if he actually decided to pursue her?

He growled to himself; it was beneath him to pursue anyone. He would not chase her like some dog. If she wanted him, she would have to come to him, he decided as he then turned the water as cold as it could possibly go in an effort to alleviate his discomfort and banish these indecent thoughts.

He exited the shower and dried himself off with his ki quickly before going through his limited wardrobe and selecting for himself a tight black tank top and black training pants. He would wait outside the lab for her and demand that she fix the damned machine before she had the chance to turn in for the day and waste another evening drinking wine in front of the television watching ridiculous drama programs about human mating rituals.

Vegeta scoffed at the ludicrousness of it all. What was the point in immersing oneself into a program about dysfunctional relationships? Where was the entertainment value in that he wondered? No wonder no one on this planet mated for life, he mused to himself. Everyone was so addicted to these television programs; was that all they had to refer to he wondered? From what he knew about his culture once the male successfully courted the female that was that; they remained together until the other passed. None of this swapping mates among friends and coworkers and then back again.

He shook his head and leaned against the wall outside the lab in wait for her; hopefully she would not keep him waiting long. He would venture inside and demand she finish her work early for the day in favor of placing his needs above all other supposed pressing matters that she was currently tending to, however he was in a foul enough mood that her loud mouthed abusive screeching at him would most likely tempt him into destroying the whole facility. He had almost done that last time and instead blew up her desk in his first step in trying to convince her to see to the gravity room. It had backfired, however and in her own rage against him refused to even look at the gravity room never mind order the parts which he knew would have to be replaced.

They had been in an angry stalemate for a few days before she relented. He smirked now gleefully at the memory of it. He had threatened to leave the planet in one of her father's ships permanently should she not start repairs on his gravity room _immediately_. It had been that day that the thought that she possibly desired him as well crossed his mind, as she gave him a strange look and proceeded to repair his gravity room promptly and without complaint. However she did not speak with him and did not give into his goading remarks in his efforts to initiate a verbal spar, much to his disappointment at the time. He enjoyed their verbal altercations usually.

Before he knew it, she emerged from the lab. He resisted the urge to smirk at her as he noticed her groan inwardly at the sight of him, knowing more than likely that he needed repairs on the gravity room.

"What do you want?" she greeted sourly.

"I want many things, Woman," he leered at her, earlier thoughts of her in her undergarments not completely banished from his mind.

"Whatever, Vegeta," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm not in the mood for your cryptic comments and innuendos. What did you do now?"

"I did not do anything!" he objected. "I was training in the facility you built for me and it quit working."

"Did you try flipping the fuse back?"

"Of course! I am not an idiot."

"Well, then you've probably blown a fuse and I'll have to order another one," she sighed. "Vegeta, that's three this month! Do you know how expensive those things are?"

"Do you think I care about the cost?"

"Obviously not! You're going to have to go and look for a part time job or something to help finance the weekly repairs if you don't stop this, Vegeta."

"Why don't you build a better machine, Woman?" he roared.

"I've built the best facility on the entire planet, buddy! The millitary is even using it and they have several of them and none of them ever break! So I know it had nothing to do with my supposed faulty engineering."

"The inhabitants of this planet are weak," he deadpanned. "I, on the other hand, am not and you need to build something adequate that will suit my needs and stand up to my requirements."

"Or you just need to learn to harness a little self-control and not be constantly breaking things!"

He stood there and glared at her for a long moment. "Where do the military keep their gravity simulators?"

"No, Vegeta, you're not stealing one from them!"

"The hell I won't!" he snarled. "I need to train! I need to-"

"Reach super Saiyan to beat Goku and the androids and the universe and blah, blah, blah; yea, Vegeta, I know!" She said childishly. "Look, I will take a look at it and fix it for you tomorrow morning, first thing, alright? I promise."

"That is unacceptable, I need you to look at it now." He said quietly, his voice low in his effort to contain his rage.

"No," she answered firmly, crossing her arms at him. "I'm exhausted. I had a long, hard day at the lab. I just want to have a glass of wine and go to bed early. I will take a look tomorrow."

He snorted and rolled his eyes; he had anticipated her evening itinerary correctly. "You waste so much time, I cannot even fathom how your race made it this far on their own; you all deserve to die and here I waste my time and efforts trying to make myself stronger to save something that is not worthy of being saved!" he grumbled more to himself than to her.

"Oh, don't even!" she shouted at him. "You are only here to kill Goku, who happens to be my best friend! I'm not stupid! So don't even pretend that you care one iota about the welfare of this planet or anyone on this planet! You're just a selfish prick!"

He turned and glared at her for several moments, unsure of what to say or how to even reply he was so angry at the moment. All he wanted was to train, was that such a bad thing? He wanted to leave here and destroy something. Level an entire city, something to release his rage and frustration.

The moments turned into minutes and began to drag on as they both glared at each other and finally, without considering the consequences or ramifications, he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and marched straight towards his personal living quarters.

-0-0-0-

Uh ohh….. Please review!


	2. Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

_**Part II**_

In that moment, without considering the consequences or ramifications, he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and marched straight towards his personal living quarters.

"You kids have fun now," Bunny called after them as he walked through the kitchen. "Be safe!"

He had no idea what the blonde ditz meant by that and dismissed it the second he exited the kitchen.

"Put me down NOW you son of a bitch!" Bulma screeched at him while smacking him on his arm and trying to wrestle her way out of his firm hold.

"Make me," he retorted childishly with a smirk, knowing that there was no way she could accomplish such a thing.

He reached his living quarters, opened the door and then kicked it shut behind him. He was not entirely sure what he was going to do with the screeching frail woman over his shoulder flailing helplessly in an effort to get away from him; he had tuned out her threats and obscenities a while ago but now that they were alone, he turned his full attention back to her.

"Take your disgusting monkey hands off me, do you hear me? You creep!" she hollered.

He obliged.

Being that she was trying so hard to free herself from his vice grip, the loss of his hold on her caused her to fall off the side of his shoulder and crash down onto the floor ungracefully.

"Ow!" she whined. "You ass! What did you do that for?"

"You asked me to take my hands off of you and so I did." He replied innocently, turning to look at her with a triumphant smirk, his arms crossed.

"You didn't have to drop me," she continued to whine at him. "I'm a very delicate specimen and now I am going to have horrible bruises for weeks now because of you! And in the middle of summer when it's short shorts and bikini season? Now what am I going to do?"

He shrugged and looked at her blankly as she finished her tirade. "Make yourself useful and fix the damned gravity simulator?"

"Vegeta, you may not realize this, but I have a life outside the lab and Capsule Corporation and my father's inventions and that includes your stupid Gravity Room," she sighed irritably. "I am single and available and ready to find a decent guy who is going to treat me good. I was nominated most eligible bachelorette of the year and I intend to go out and have fun! I'll have you know guys would kill to have the opportunity to sweep me off my feet."

"Is that not what I just did?"

"No!" She scoffed at him. "You cornered me outside the lab, yelled at me then threw me over your shoulder like I was nothing more than a sack of potatoes and dropped me on the floor of your man cave!"

"I do not see the difference."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're just an arrogant ass!" she groaned, though her anger had already dissipated somewhat by this point.

Bulma had been waiting for months now for him to make a move on her. She had tried everything she could think of to catch his attention; she had gone through great lengths to ensure her hair and makeup was flawless one hundred percent of the time in the off chance she may see him; she resorted to dressing provocatively, retorted to his acidic comments with suggestive innuendo any chance she could to come up with something witty to counter their usual banter. She had even made a point of running late while getting ready for a date just so her suitor would have to stand and wait for her in an attempt to make Vegeta jealous. So far nothing was working on the impossible Saiyan and she was at a loss at what to do.

So a few weeks back, she decided to pack it in. She was not going to reduce herself to blatantly chasing after him. She figured that he had to have noticed her by now; scratch that, she _knew_ he had! Ever since he had kissed her a few months back, _twice_; once the evening she and Yamcha had broken up and the other time in her bedroom while she was drunk and in nothing more than her underwear. She had been so embarrassed the next morning and to her astonishment he never brought it up, making her wonder if the encounter had indeed actually happened or if she had dreamt it up in her wishful thinking and drunken state. She eventually decided that it had happened. Reason being, she had noticed a slight change in his demeanor around her after that night. He actually seemed to be able to stand her presence and would tease and joke around with her and come up with his own suggestive, lewd comebacks whenever they got into an argument. However he would not do any more than that, much to her annoyance.

Bulma Briefs wanted to be chased. She did not want to do the chasing. So, she decided that since he didn't seem to be interested enough to chase her, and that she would not reduce herself to chasing him, it was time to expand her horizons and start playing the field. She wasn't getting any younger. Plus she was tired of moping and seeing pictures of Yamcha in the tabloids with a different supermodel girlfriend every other week.

"Look, I don't know how they do things in _your_ barbaric culture, but in _my_ culture-"

"Yes, I know how it is done in _your_ culture," he interrupted her in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah? Do tell." She shot back. "This should be good."

"The male usually pursues the female by pathetically doting on her and showering her with gifts and compliments until she agrees to see him. You both then participate in a series of ridiculous activities and mundane conversation in an effort to determine if you are compatible or not before entering into the consensual mating ritual of coitus." He explained to her in a monotone. "Perhaps they stay together and eventually produce a family of brats or perhaps one mate eventually bores of the other and pursues greener pastures." He added with a nasty glint in his eye and trademark smirk.

"You're such an asshole!" she cried. "You know that?"

He shrugged, "Indeed, I am. However, I have never claimed to be any such charmer as found in those ridiculous fairy tales you like to immerse yourself into on the television or pursue in real life."

"You're definitely no Prince Charming, that's for sure."

"I am a Prince," he corrected arrogantly. "Charm, however, is fake and overrated."

"There's definitely nothing fake about you, Vegeta."

"What you see it what you get." He agreed quietly, looking intensely at her.

Bulma nodded. "Isn't that the truth," she sighed, finally getting up from her spot on the floor and looked at him a long moment. What was he up to? Why had be brought her here of all places and why were they talking about this? Was this his way of letting her know that he was interested in her?

"Well, it's been nice, Vegeta, but I have to go now." She said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and turning to leave his bedroom but was stopped as a vice-like grip latched onto her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Vegeta, what are you-"

Her protest was cut off as he crashed his lips against hers and kissed her. It took her mind a moment to comprehend what it was that was happening before she gave in and kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away.

"What the hell, Vegeta?" she asked, her face now flushed. "No, I'm not doing this with you,"

"Doing what?"

"This! What we do. You kiss me and then leave and don't talk to me and ignore me for a few weeks," she said. "That's not how it works and I am tired of playing, unless maybe you are too?" she added hopefully.

He looked at her for a long moment, unsure of what to say to her. He knew what he wanted; he wanted her. He had wanted her from the moment he had first laid eyes on her back on Namek. He wanted her, but he also knew what she wanted in return and he was not certain he could give her that.

Vegeta knew she wanted a commitment; something long term and permanent. He felt she deserved that and had every right to expect that from him should he follow through with his desires at this moment, but he did not want to disappoint her once he had gotten his fill of her and decided to leave her bed. He did not have a promiscuous appetite; it wasn't that he felt he could not remain faithful to her. If he took her to his bed, he would take no one else. He just wasn't sure he wanted to stick around for all of that relationship nonsense she would expect of him should he proceed; he wasn't even sure yet if he wanted to stick around on this mudball planet after the destruction of the prophesized androids.

He wasn't sure why he was having such a hard time with this or why he even cared about her; he should take his fill of her now and then when he was finished, leave her and let her fend for himself. She'd gotten over the Weakling easy enough; she was a strong woman and would be able to find another. It was then that the thought of anyone else having her annoyed him.

Bulma nodded at him as she continued to feel more and more uncomfortable as the silence between them began to drag on and he looked at her intensely with an expression she could not read; she knew she had been stupid to hope that maybe he actually felt something for her. Who had she been kidding to have even entertained the possibility?

She turned to leave before she said something else to further belittle herself in front of him; if he couldn't come forward and tell her he wanted her then she didn't want him anyway. The last thing she needed was to come off like she was desperate for him and give him more ammunition to throw at her during one of their verbal altercations.

"Stay," he said to her, reaching for her again by the arm and stopping her just as she reached the door.

"Why?" she asked, turning to look at him, her eyes blazing at him with new found determination; she decided in that split second that she would get it out of him once and for all. Did he actually want her or was this just another one of his manipulative mind games he got off on tormenting her with? If he could not give her some idea right now, some form of encouragement, then this would be it. No more. "And give me a good reason other than 'Because I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are my Servant Woman who needs to tend to my every beck and call'." She said, mocking his foreign accent in an effort to bait him into perhaps finally being honest with her.

He frowned heavily at her as he let her arm go, "I should not be compelled to have to give you a reason."

"Well, too bad, Vegeta. I am requesting a reason," she shrugged. "You brought me up here, you are preventing me from leaving and you kissed me. I wish to leave; unless you have something that you want to tell me."

"No, there is nothing that I wish to say to you,"

"Then I don't wish to hear it," she snipped at him, trying yet again to hide her disappointment.

He sighed in annoyance and reached for her again. "I do not know what it is you want from me," he said honestly; his mouth speaking words before he had a moment to think better of it. "I think I do, but I cannot give you what you seek."

"If you knew anything about anything, which you obviously don't, you'd know that I just want _you_." she said honestly to him, unsure if she should have admitted that to him or not.

"You only _think_ you want me," he snorted.

"And how do you know what I think, buddy?"

"Oh, I know a lot more than you give me credit for," he laughed, now cornering her against the still closed door of his quarters. "I know that you want me; I see how you look at me, I even know when you are watching me, pining after me all these months when you think that I have not noticed. I have noticed your attire while in my presence, or rather lack thereof. Moreover, I can smell the scent of your arousal whenever we have any such encounter; accidental or purposely."

She gasped and frowned at him in an odd mix of disgust and embarrassment.

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "I can smell it on you right now. I know very well what you want."

Bulma swallowed hard in an attempt to find her voice again; she wasn't sure if she should be turned on, disgusted or frightened by him. "Alright," she finally said. "What is it that you want?"

"You," he said, leaning into her. "Your body."

"Then do something about it, I won't reject you."

"You think it is your rejection that keeps me from pursuing you?" he laughed dryly. "Believe me, if I wanted to I would take you, not giving a damn about your rejection or not; I would simply take you by force for my own amusement because it would be of no challenge."

"Of course it wouldn't, but you won't do that," she said confidently. "You are not that way inclined."

"You do not know anything about me," he growled. "Anything you _think_ you know is irrelevant and all in your head. Do not think that just because I reside here with you and your family and that I am staying on this pathetic excuse for a planet to help fight those blasted androids that you or this planet mean anything to me. You are nothing but a convenience to me. Once I have taken my fill, I will leave. I will not remain here to play house and mate with you,"

She nodded slowly in acknowledgement of his statement, unsure of what to say to him. Should she be grateful that he was just completely honest with her in admitting that he only saw her as a convenience and if they did have anything, all he wanted from her was a fling, a onetime thing pretty much to satisfy a current craving of desire? Or should she be hurt and disappointed that he was only interested in that and nothing further? She was not sure.

If she did do anything with him, she wanted it to last. She wasn't the type of girl who thrived on a casual fling here and there. Sure she had been on a few dates since her break up with Yamcha but that had been it. She had no interest in anything beyond dinner and a few drinks. Yet when she was around Vegeta, she wanted to throw out everything and jump right in despite the possible consequences. She had somehow fallen for him in the short time he had lived here at Capsule Corporation with her; despite his rudeness and arrogant, demanding demeanor. She didn't know what it was, but if he said just about anything at this moment to encourage her, she would jump on it even if it meant being hurt in the morning. After all, she had not been with anyone since she and Yamcha had broken up and he most certainly wasn't feeling the loss.

She faltered for a moment in hesitation. She had not been with any other man except Yamcha and even that had been almost a year now since they had been together last. Maybe that was all this was. She just was desperate for something since it had been too long. Who better to satiate and quench her desire than the dark Saiyan prince in front of her who had been the object of all her fantasies as of late?

"I can assure you that my intentions towards you are wholly and completely selfish. I am a selfish man, only interested in my own satisfaction and well-being and could care less of you and your feelings." He continued, looking intensely at her; wondering what she would do now that he had been completely open with her with regards to his intentions. Would she run away and cry? Or would she stand her ground and still pursue him? He was not sure he even knew what he expected of her. Part of him expected her to curse at him and leave and never look in his direction again; he would be alright with that. He knew he did not deserve her. She was kindest gentlest being he had ever encountered and while he desired her greatly, he did not want to cause her distress and disappointment when all was said and done and it was time for him to leave.

Bulma was silent a long moment or two, trying to decide what to do with this information. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how disappointed she really was that he obviously had no use for her. She still wanted him though. What was it about him that she simply could not bring herself to walk away from pursuing anything further with him, even when the man himself more or less just admitted to her that to not do that would be a waste of her time?

She shrugged off her disappointment and decided to chance it. What did she have to lose? He obviously wanted her in some capacity. Even if it was only a temporary arrangement. If she backed off now she would always wonder what if? So, she resorted to flirting with him just to see where this may go.

"You know, Vegeta," she said changing the subject somewhat. "You're always going on and mentioning all of your many flaws and less than desirable traits. I think I have been around you long enough to have figured most of them out by now, but other than your strength and birthright, you never mention any of your positive qualities."

"That is because I have none," he deadpanned, wondering where she was going with this. "At least none that would be of any benefit to you. I can assure you that I have many other less than desirable qualities that you cannot even begin to fathom. It is best that you quit with this silly infatuation you have obviously developed and find an appropriate Earthling male to shower your attentions on."

"More bad qualities, really?" she asked with a playful mirth. "Are the rest very bad?"

He nodded. "They are the worst. Nothing that a simple human such as yourself could begin to comprehend."

"Try me," she said.

He leaned in and attacked her mouth.

-0-0-0-

Please review! Let me know what you think? Part 3 will be up in a week or less…..


	3. Part 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs! I appreciate it! Keep 'em coming! I love hearing your thoughts.

Here's the next part. Enjoy!

_**Part III **_

_**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT!**_

"You know, Vegeta, you're always going on and mentioning all of your many flaws and less than desirable traits. I think I have been around you long enough to have figured most of them out by now, but other than your strength and birthright, you never mention any of your positive qualities."

"That is because I have none," he deadpanned, wondering where she was going with this. "At least none that would be of any benefit to you. I can assure you that I have many other less than desirable qualities that you cannot even begin to fathom. It is best that you quit with this silly infatuation you have obviously developed and find an appropriate Earthling male to shower your attentions on."

"More bad qualities, really?" she asked with a playful mirth. "Are the rest very bad?"

He nodded. "They are the worst. Nothing that a simple human such as yourself could begin to comprehend."

"Try me," she said.

He leaned in and attacked her mouth.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back immediately. While she hadn't been expecting that, she was not going to turn him away. Her mind was racing and though a part of her was telling her this was a bad idea; a _very_ bad idea, the other part of her wanted to see this through and wanted nothing more than for him to finally acknowledge that he felt something for her.

She broke her lips away from his, feeling light headed and anxious. He looked at her curiously, unsure of how to proceed. He wanted nothing more than to just skip this clumsy, awkward bit and get on with the main event. However, he knew the protocol from watching many of the Woman's movies and television programs that they had to drag this out for longer than necessary before she would let him take things any further with her. He decided to let her take the lead since he wasn't sure what he should do next.

Bulma bit her lower lip and smiled at him, sensing that he had no idea what he should do next; she wasn't sure either, but decided to take the initiative. She slipped out of her lab coat, letting it fall to the floor. She mentally kicked herself for not being more mindful of which undergarments she had chosen that morning. Truthfully, she hadn't slept much the previous night, had slept in and had quite literally rolled out of bed and stumbled to the lab without spending any time on her hair or makeup. How ironic that today of all days when she looked like somewhat of a slob and hadn't fixed herself up at all was the day he decided to _finally_ come on to her.

She took his hand and walked towards his bed; "Sit," she said to him, happy that he complied. She straddled his waist, sitting in his lap. She kissed him again, slowly, her hands resting on his chest, slowly moving up along his neck to the sides of his face and finally into his thick hair. He finally placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her back with a scorching intensity that made her feel warm all over; the room was suddenly stifling and she wanted nothing more than to get out of her clothes otherwise she feared she might melt right into him.

She once again broke their intense kiss, only this time, she took off her t-shirt and tossed it behind her, revealing her upper torso to him, adorned with a plain navy blue push-up bra with lace on the straps. He cocked his head to the side, taking in her appearance a brief moment before sliding one of his hands underneath a strap, making it fall. Bulma snickered at him and reached behind, unhooking her bra and tossing it behind her.

Before he had a chance to react or even get a good look at her, she moved her hands underneath his black tank top and tried to pull it up over his head. "I'm feeling a little over dressed, you know," she said in mock frustration when he did not lift a finger to help her out with removing the offending garment.

He snorted at her before removing it for her.

"I show you mine, you show me yours," she said teasingly as she crushed her upper body into his, kissing him again in an effort to alleviate her rising nervousness; she hoped she would not bore or disappoint him.

"You talk too much," he complained against her mouth, kissing her back for a moment before pushing her away from him; he wanted to look at her. He had been wondering for weeks and months what she looked like nude and here he had her right in his lap and she was still cleverly finding a way of hiding herself from his sight.

He licked his lips subconsciously as he took in her bare chest and her full, pert breasts. They were as amazing as he had always thought they would be. He was appreciative of the fact that the revealing garments she always wore to flatter her breasts hadn't accentuated them so much that now that she was bear with nothing on to flatter them that they were disappointing. No, they were absolutely perfect; not too big and not too small. They were proportionate to the rest of her body.

She held back a giggle at him as he gawked at her in such a way that she wondered if he had ever seen a pair of breasts at all before? Either that or never had he seen such amazing breasts as hers before now; that was what she decided as she took his hand and placed it on one of them. "I know they're amazing, but they're not going to break if you touch them," she said jokingly, though she wanted to keep things moving. "They're real too."

He blinked several times and frowned at her at that last comment. "What do you mean, _real_?"

"Never mind," she sighed and leaned forward to kiss him again as she ran her hands down the front of his bare chest.

She moaned in contentment as he began to knead her breast with his hand while he kissed her back, still wondering what she had meant by that comment; she felt real to him. He boldly palmed them both in his hands, marveling at their soft roundness.

As he explored her mounds, Bulma decided she needed things to begin moving a little quicker; she was never one for letting foreplay last too long and was surprised that Vegeta didn't seem to mind it. She had always pictured him as being the type of guy who would not bother and only interested in skipping ahead to the main event. She widened her legs a bit, scooting herself closer to him and began to grind her hips into his slowly and found herself surprised by the mass of erection she could feel through their clothing.

He exhaled heavily as she continued to grind herself into his lap unrelentingly and knew he had to do something or he would be finished before they had even started if she kept this up; not only that but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the constricting training pants he had chosen and now her rubbing up against him, the discomfort combined with his growing need was beginning to set him on edge.

She bit her lip as curiosity began to get the better of her and abruptly, albeit conveniently got up from his lap at the same time he had been trying to devise an appropriate reason for her to remove herself without him offending her.

Bulma quickly removed her pants and was now in nothing but a pair of mismatched light blue lacy boy-shorts.

"It matches your hair," he commented absentmindedly leaning back on his elbows on his bed, admiring the view of her near naked body. She certainly was a sight to behold.

"Well, normally I match my underwear," she said in a slightly clipped tone. "Especially since I have been hoping you would eventually get off your ass and do something and today is the first day in _months_ that I didn't and here we are, go figure."

He smirked at her. "I have been waiting for _you_ to get off _your_ lazy ass and do something," he countered playfully.

"Whatever," she snorted, rolling her eyes at him and approaching him again; getting down on her knees once she was close to him, settling herself between his legs as he still sat there watching her in anticipation, wondering what she would do next.

She looked at him a moment, deciding once again that he must be waiting for her to do something so she placed her hands on his thighs and rubbed them up and down, slowly several times, not breaking eye contact with him before moving her hands up and slipping her fingers into the band of his pants. She raised an eyebrow at him when he did not react and then he shifted his bottom and helped her pull his tight training pants off.

Her reaction to his very erect member was sidetracked as he winced and cursed under his breath.

"What?" she asked.

"One of those malfunctioning, subpar training bots you made wounded me and dried onto those pants after I changed into them," he complained.

She looked at his upper right thigh and noticed a somewhat deep scratch there that he must have been referring to. It was not bleeding, but it looked fresh. She made a sympathetic noise and bent down to kiss it carefully before licking it, all the while maintaining eye contact with him.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless; he obviously had not been expecting her to do that. "There, now it will heal faster," she said soothingly.

"I doubt that," he grunted.

"It will, I promise," she said before kissing it again as she placed her right hand on his neglected manhood and began to stroke him slowly, loving how he inhaled sharply as her hand made contact with him. Despite her curiosity to look at him, she slowly began to kiss and lick her way up from his thigh towards his member as her hand continued to slowly stroke him.

Just before her mouth reached him, he grabbed onto her shoulder, bringing her back up to his mouth and he kissed her deeply.

Surprised by his action, she kissed him back nonetheless while her hand continued to work on him. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled against his.

He finally grabbed her wrist away from his cock and tossed her over so that she fell on the bed on to her back; he got up and pinned her before she had a chance to react. He decided that she was dangerous; too dangerous to continue this way, he needed to regain control of this situation again. Here she had him riled up to the point where he knew he would burst at any moment if she did not let up and she remained unaffected for the most part, or so he assumed. It should be her writhing and begging for release beneath _him_. Not him succumbing so easily to her.

She looked up at him with a devilish smirk and giggled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her.

He supported his weight with one arm and cupped the side of her face with his other hand as he kissed his way up her jaw line and down her neck, nipping her every so often; as he trailed his hand after his mouth, letting his hand linger on her neck, taking note of her heavy pulse before moving it down her side, brushing his thumb across her nipple and moving his hand lower down still and slipping it into her panties without stopping to hesitate.

She arched her back and hips into his hand almost impatiently, wishing he would touch her already.

He let his hand cup her between her legs, noting how damp she was down there and instead of proceeding further and exploring her nether regions with his fingers like she had been anticipating, he removed his hand and ripped away her flimsy lace boy-shorts as though they were made of nothing more than tissue paper.

"Hey," she objected but then forgot the rest of her complaint as he inserted a finger into her warm, wet, heat. She gasped as he began to slowly move his finger in and out of her experimentally a few times but then let out a moan of frustration when he withdrew it.

She sat up on her elbows and looked up at him to see him inspecting his wet finger with a frown on his face and tried not to giggle at him as he sniffed it; deciding that his frown was more of a curious frown rather than his usual angry frown.

He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her; never had he smelled anything so enticing. He was brought out of his musings when she gripped him boldly and began stroking him again.

Bulma continued to stroke him, loving the way he shuddered with his need above her. She was more than ready to continue, so she hooked her leg around him attempting to pull his lower torso closer to her.

As much as he was pleased that she wanted him so urgently and it was a massive boost to his ego, he wanted things to slow down just a bit. He wanted to look at her to savor the scents and the sight and the feel of her; he wanted to know what drove her over the edge, to know and to see what other types of interesting sounds he could ilicit out of her as he drove her wild from pleasure. He wanted to know every inch of her body so that he could use it against her in the future.

With that in mind, he smirked down at her as she moaned in frustration as he rubbed the tip of his cock around her entrance, holding back a groan himself at the sensation and trying to hold back his sense of urgency, trying to keep in mind to not hurt her, however he was liking the way she was writhing beneath him now and panting in _her_ need. Now _she_ was at _his_ mercy, not the other way around he gloated to himself before leaning back over her and kissing her deeply again.

As he continued to torture her, it was right then her mind seemed to comprehend with astute and almost roaring clarity that she was about to have sex with Vegeta. _Vegeta_ of all people. Her conscience nagged at the back of her mind, cautioning that this may not be the best idea, what would happen once all was said and done? The other half of her mind dismissed it, uncaring of the consequences of her actions and only caring about the here and the now. She had wanted him for the last several months and here she was with the man himself ravaging her, exploring and worshiping her body in a surprisingly almost reverent manner like she had never been before; she was not about to turn him away with the fears of what if? She knew this was not wise and would most likely end in disaster, but decided she would worry about it later.

"If we do this, woman," he growled, looking intently at her, "it means nothing. I am not tied to you and you are not tied to me."

"Uh huh," she sighed, not caring less about what he was trying to indicate to her. "Yea, I know. Please, Vegeta, just fuck me already!" she said irritably, not realizing what she had said until she said it; her mind past all coherent thought and etiquette by this point.

He hissed at her response but decided not to deny either of them any longer.

She gasped and cried out loudly as he entered her, filling her up completely in one thrust. He looked down at her then, concerned that maybe he had hurt her; perhaps he should have done this slowly, he wondered?

His concern faded almost immediately as she began to move herself against him as if urging him to continue, which he did. He moved out of her slowly and then drove back into her quickly; she was tight and warm and wet; her panting and moaning noises spurring him on that he was doing something right. She did not sound like she was in pain; well, she did, but the look on her face and the way she was clinging on to him indicated to him that she was not. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist and her arms around his neck, one hand was buried in his hair, kneading it firmly in sync with his thrusts into her. Her other hand clutching onto his shoulder almost for dear life, her nails digging into his skin.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating completely on the feel of her and the task at hand. He knew he needed to slow his pace down or he would reach climax too soon. That he did not want, though he had no idea how long he would last. The way she smelled and the way her body moved against his, in a perfect rhythm was almost enough that if he had not been concentrating as hard as he was, he would have reached his completion already.

Almost as though she knew his thoughts and worries, she stroked her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and brought one of her hands down, caressing his cheek. "Hey, relax," she sighed as he continued to move into her, but at a slower pace; she could tell he was somewhat distracted. "You're too tense, this is supposed to be fun. Let yourself go, lose yourself."

He only grunted in response as he continued his pace, not taking her council to mind; only trying to hold off his release for as long as he could. Bulma closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of being wrapped around him as pleasure began to wash through her; she only wished he would loosen up a little and enjoy this instead of taking it so seriously.

Vegeta removed her hand from his cheek, lacing his fingers with hers, his breath brushing the side of her neck as he came right then, squeezing her hand and thrusting deeply inside of her one last time before withdrawing from her carefully, almost immediately.

He did not say anything to her, but laid on his back next to her. As he laid there in deep contemplation over what they had just done, she rolled herself over towards him, placing a hand on his chest and slowly began running her nails lightly across and down the contours of his toned body. She silently marvelled at the beauty of him. Sure she'd noticed many times before the perfection of his well-disciplined body; how could she not when more often than not the man only opted to wear spandex training shorts that left _very little_ to her _very wild_ imagination? She had noticed, but had always wanted to touch him. Now here she was, laying with him and touching him. He was even more perfect than she had thought.

She let her hands wander further down until she reached his still very erect member. She closed her hand around it and stroked him gently, smiling to herself as he sighed. She stroked him a few more times, before letting go of him, earning her a growl of disapproval; however she ignored him and allowed her fingers to dance around the top of his thigh, as far down as she could reach.

Bulma propped herself up on her other arm, leaning over him somewhat and kissed him; chastely at first, then allowed him to deepen it. Once she was sure he was into it, she began stroking him again slowly, then began to move her hand quickly over and around him; randomly alternating how fast or slow she would go and sometimes stopping all together a few times, before she leaned herself over, leaning herself down and began kissing and licking him along his lower abdomen, slowly making her way down towards her goal.

She nipped him on his hip bone, wiggling her eyebrows and snickered at him when he grunted at her. She continued to make her way down closer to his crotch, all the while stroking his length boldly until she reached it. She licked her lips in anticipation, looking at the glorious appendage standing proudly at attention before her. She leaned forward, bowing on it lightly before she kissed the head.

He quickly grabbed her shoulder and hauled her up to his level and kissed her urgently. Once again, she frowned in confusion at his odd behavior; what man didn't want a blow job she wondered? Nevertheless, she kissed him back and quickly brought a leg around him so that she was straddling his prone form.

He quit kissing her and looked up at her in what looked to her like distrust. "I told you," she said, leaning forward, letting her breasts rest on his chest and brushing her lips against his again. "This is supposed to be fun. Throw out the control and the rules; what is the fun in that?"

She smiled down at him as his eyes flickered in amusement. She reached behind her, taking him in her hand and guided the tip of him to her entrance before sitting up and slowly taking him in as deep as she could.

He hissed at the sensation but allowed her to take the lead, for now. Without thinking, he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. As she sat on him, still unmoving, she took one of his hands and brought it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles slowly and carefully before licking one of his fingers and enveloping it into her mouth, sucking and licking it suggestively for a moment before slowly beginning to move her hips in tune with how she was licking his fingers.

She eventually began to move faster over him, loving the look on his face before removing his fingers from her mouth and placing his hand on her breast. "Touch me," she whispered to him, pleased that he obliged, groping her breast with one hand and playing with her nipple; rolling it between his thumb and index finger and noting how sensitive she was to that simple action as she hummed quietly as he did that while letting his other hand travel up her back and caress back down her side, taking in the softness of her flawless, creamy skin and revelling in the beauty of her delicate body. Never until this moment had he fully appreciated how delicate and beautiful she _actually_ was.

Her words from earlier rang back to him. She _was_ a delicate specimen.

He slid his other hand back down from her breast, resting it on her hip as she quickened her pace and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. He moaned against her mouth as he felt his climax fast approaching, but then she stopped her movements. He growled at her in frustration as he felt her smile against his mouth; she had stopped on purpose!

Vegeta made sure he had a firm grip on her hips as he rolled them over, flipping her so that she was on her back now and he began thrusting into her deep and hard. He had been so close to a second release this evening!

"Yes!" she cried out at he drove into her quickly, their now damp bodies colliding against one another in a perfect hard and fast rhythm as they both strove mindlessly towards completion together.

She shouted something inaudible as her release flooded throughout every inch of her, convulsing almost violently against him as she came. His hips rocked into hers several more times before he came as well, thrusting so deeply into her she swore she felt the bed move and crack the wall behind it.

This time, instead of leaving her immediately, he rest his head on her shoulder and continued to move slowly into her, riding out both of their releases. They both trembled against each other as they recovered; breathing heavily, holding onto one another in a damp mess of limbs and sweat.

He raised himself up by his elbows and looked down at her, taking in her post coital glow; her eyes still hooded from lust, her face still flushed, her lips swollen and her neck and collarbone shiny from perspiration. She looked beautiful. He leaned down and took in her scent, marvelling again at how enticingly _good_ she smelled before licking her from her neck to just under her ear; tasting her.

She shivered at the unexpected action and giggled at him, taking his face into her hands and kissed him deeply for a long moment before he finally withdrew from her.

He rolled back onto his back and this time snaked an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. She happily complied, resting her cheek on his still damp shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment that she could not remember feeling in a very long time.

"You are amazing," she murmured sleepily to him.

"You were not disappointing," he replied, smirking arrogantly at her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked; his comment almost jolting her awake again. "In comparison to whom?"

"No one," he shrugged, laying his forearm across his face, ready for a nap.

"Oh, come on," she pressed. "You can't be serious. Out of all the women you've been with, you can't compare me to any? I mean, I know I'm great and all, and I'm flattered, but I still find that hard to believe." She sat there, boasting. "Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? A girl could take that two ways, you know."

He sighed in annoyance. "Do you ever shut up?"

"No," she said jokingly. "I just want to know, where do I rate? I'll tell you where you rate." She baited.

"I already know." He replied arrogantly.

She frowned and crossed her arms childishly. "You're such a jerk."

He smirked at her huffiness. "Sleep," he commanded.

She snuggled into his side, closing her eyes in contentment and they were both silent for several, long minutes before she shifted to look up at him again. "Wait a minute, buster; do you mean I was that good that you can't compare me to anyone, or that bad?" she asked, though feeing almost certain she may not want the answer.

He shrugged at her in non-answer, giving her an almost smug smile, looking as though he knew something she didn't. She could tell, however, that he was having fun with her at her expense.

As the seconds dragged out, a thought occurred to her; a highly unlikely thought, but she decided to razz him a little since he was bugging her. It was not often he showed her his playful side. "Unless the reason you can't compare me to anyone is because you've never been with anyone else,"

He narrowed his eyes and snorted at her. "Do not over analyze things." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, my god; I can't believe it," she sighed and started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" he demanded with a frown.

"_I_ deflowered _you_?" she asked, still giggling.

He glared at her.

"Oh, relax! It's nothing to be ashamed of! And it's not like I'm going to put up a big banner outside my house that says "Bulma Briefs deflowered the big, bad, scary Prince of all Saiyans"!" she said between giggles. "Though I should! Who'd have thought?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just surprised," she shrugged. "I mean look at you, you're gorgeous! I'll bet you had women throwing themselves all over you in all four corners of the galaxy,"

He smirked arrogantly at her at the compliment but said nothing.

"Don't let it go to your head, buddy; I am only stating the obvious. I know a good looking guy when I see one." She said, rolling her eyes.

"So then what is your excuse for all the years you wasted on the Weakling?" he asked somewhat playfully, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

"Hey, Yamcha's a good looking guy," she defended, scowling at him.

"Hmmn, by lowly Earth standards maybe," he huffed.

"Enough about him," she whined. "Cardinal rule number one is to never discuss exes when in bed with another."

"You asked, in not so many words, about my past conquests." He objected.

"That's different," she sighed. "I hardly know anything about you and since I had a really good time, I assumed you were experienced."

"I am not sure if that is a compliment or not."

"It is," she said thoughtfully. They laid there in companionable silence for several moments before she spoke again. "Were you not allowed to partake in…. any extracurricular activities then or were you just not interested?"

"What does it matter?" he asked.

"It doesn't." she agreed, shifting over on her side and resting her head on his shoulder, letting the matter drop. She was more than surprised that he was still here with her and allowing her to linger; she would have thought he would have wanted her to leave immediately following their hook up. She loved the feeling of lying leisurely in his arms. The thought thrilled her and frightened her; frightened her because she was afraid of it never happening and her never feeling this way again. He had been very straight forward with her that this did not mean anything, it was just frivolous. However, now that it had happened, that wouldn't make it any easier for her to just forget it had indeed happened and that it had been the best sex she'd ever had; not that Yamcha hadn't been a good lover. She had been satisfied with him and had never found a cause for complaint; she just had never gotten this same thrill from being with him that she'd just experienced with Vegeta.

She couldn't put it into words.

"Well you could have told me that! Here I was all worried that I had to be awesome in comparison to who knows how many space whores you may have been with." She said finally, not wanting to dwell on the possibility of never being in this position with him again. She was enjoying herself with him; and it wasn't just the sex. The sex had been amazing! But right now, things seemed perfect… Was it too much for her to hope that maybe he felt the same way she did right now?

"So you felt the need to compete with something that did not exist?" he asked in confusion. "My, you are dense."

She snorted. "Well, sorry! It's not like you ever reveal much about yourself! For all I know I'm just one of many and you have a whole string of ex-girlfriends all over the universe. On second thought, that makes perfect sense. You're not exactly Mr. Easy to talk to."

"Even if I had had the time to cultivate such pointless relationships, why would I waste valuable time fucking when I could be either training to defeat Frieza or take on a mission so I did not have to deal with his constantly breathing down my neck?" he replied in a somewhat clipped tone. "The only regular access I would have had to women was the harem on Frieza's ship and I refused to degrade myself by laying with women who had been repeatedly used by the debased creatures of his ship."

Bulma shuddered at the thought. "I could understand that,"

"You and your race place such a high value on sexual appetite and needs," he continued. "Instead of pursuing more important things."

She shrugged. "I guess. Sex isn't the only thing I think of though."

"Isn't it?" he replied. "The programs you watch, the music you listen to, and even the magazines you leave lying around."

"Ohh, is that where you learned everything?" she asked teasingly. "Cause I was really impressed with your skills!"

"I am _not_ an idiot," he growled.

"Alright, geeze," she said, hugging herself closer to him. "I was only teasing you, you really need to lighten up, you know that?"

"Hmmn," he grunted as he began to absentmindedly caress her along her back and arm as he dozed off. The voices in his mind advising him that he should either leave and find something to do, maybe get in a quick work out or make her leave and catch up on some sleep. The longer he thought on it, the quicker he seemed to fall into a deep sleep in his contentment at having the woman at his side; he would decide what to do about her tomorrow.

-0-0-0-

To be continued…

Please review, pretty please? Make an author's day. : ) PS. Happy Friday!


	4. Part 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Thank you for all the reviews so far! Sorry it took me a few weeks to wrap this up… I am hoping for maybe one more chapter after this. Possibly two. We'll see how it goes and what kind of feedback I get.

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

_**Part IV **_

_**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT! This whole chapter is basically smut. Not that I thought anyone would mind! Do not read if you are underage or not into that kind of thing. **_

Bulma opened her eyes and looked around, unsure a moment of where she was.

The feeling of a warm body behind her and a heavy arm draped leisurely across her waist brought her back to reality, confirming that she had not been dreaming.

She bit her lower lip and held back a grin as the memories from last night came back to her. She still couldn't believe it! She was in Vegeta's bed. She felt her body flush in response thinking about it.

His hold tightened on her right then as he pulled her closer against him; his nose skimming the back of her neck and taking in her scent.

She shivered against him as his breath tickled her skin. She turned her head, wanting to look at him but his lips caught hers and he kissed her longingly. She hesitated a moment, hoping she didn't have offensive morning breath but brushed it off as he continued to kiss her assuming that if she did, he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

The arm around her waist began to travel lower and lower down between her legs and he caressed her slowly, dipping his fingers into her wet folds, drawing out his slow torture.

She arched her lower torso against him as he pleasured her with his hand and felt his erection brush against the back of her thigh and sighed as he slowly entered her then.

She moaned into his mouth from both the weaves of pleasure that began to spread through her and slight discomfort from having over done it last night. However it was soon forgotten as he continued to move in and out of her slowly, almost lazily. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to wake up like this every morning! She thought to herself. Vegeta's stamina had amazed her and at the same time didn't; the man was known to hole himself up in the gravity room for three days straight working out. This should be a piece of cake by comparison she thought. Hopefully more enjoyable too, she hoped.

She only hoped she hadn't bored him. They had coupled several times over the course of the night until she finally succumbed to exhaustion. He hadn't complained, but she still hoped he wouldn't hold it against her. She was after all a weak, frail human by comparison.

Her worries were forgotten as he shifted himself over her, encouraging her to lay on her stomach as he continued moving into her, only a little faster now.

She sighed as he moved deeper inside her now. He laced his fingers with hers with one of his hands. His other hand was trapped beneath stomach.

In her lust, she managed to place her other hand down to where his was and slid it between her legs, guiding his fingers to rub her clit.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned as he let his hand do what she wanted it to. She tipped her head back, resting the side of her face against his cheek, closing her eyes and reveling in the amazing pleasure that was washing away all other thought and insecurity.

"You like when I touch you?" He said against her cheek, nipping her jawline.

"Yes," she sighed and then guiltily realized for a moment that he was doing all the work, however she wasn't about to remedy that or point it out to him. All she had to do was lay there and bask in pleasure as he had his way with her. It surprised her once again how gentle he had been with her. She had not had to remind him to not hurt her.

He licked the side of her neck up to her ear, nipping the earlobe and sucking on it when she cried out.

As he continued to move into her at a fairly slow pace, he could not help but appreciate her that much more. Rather than mocking him for his lack of experience she let him do as he pleased, let him explore her body at his leisure.

Their first encounter had felt almost rushed to him. He had wanted to take his time and figure her and her body out. Learn what she liked and what she didn't like, in turn he allowed her to do the same with him and soon it became a competition of sorts to see who could outlast the other in terms of reaching completion.

She was fast becoming an addiction.

"Faster," she said between gasps and moans.

He smirked wickedly at her and deliberately slowed his pace down to almost agonizingly slow. He had learned that she did not like to be teased during their coupling any more than he did and so began another round of tormenting her, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Vegeta," she whined.

"Hmmn?" He grunted as he kept his slow pace going, though knew he would burst in the matter of moments.

"Please," she cried.

"Please what?" He teased, halting his movements all together.

"Don't stop," she protested.

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because why?" He teased, nipping her ear again.

"Because I'm,"

"You want to come?" He asked wickedly.

"Yes,"

"You didn't have enough last night?"

"No,"

"Insatiable wench," he growled as he began to move slowly into her again, his fingers rubbing against her clit.

"Asshole Saiyan," she countered, loving him and hating him at the same time. Never had she had to work so hard for her own release or to bring her partner to his release as she had in the several times she and Vegeta had had sex last night. It was a vicious game they were both playing; it was exhilarating and exhausting. It wasn't just sex. They were both constantly trying to out do the other. Normally she would have decided it took too much effort, she just wanted to bask in the mind numbing pleasure of release, but the high she got from the release as he teased her wickedly almost the entire time, was worth it tenfold, she thought.

She yelped as she came. He thrust into her a few more times before he allowed his own release to claim him fully.

He rested his head on the back of her shoulder, his breath tickling down her back and spine as he lay there several moments before moving himself off of her.

Bulma looked at him a moment and was going to ask him his plans for the day when his stomach growled. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Very," he answered, his forearm draped lazily across his eyes.

She looked at him a few moments longer before rolling out of bed and going to find her cell phone that would be in one of her pants pockets. She pulled it out and looked at it.

6:07 am.

Instead of feeling exhausted, she felt energized, refreshed. She wasn't sure what he had done to her, well he had kept her up half the night that was one thing he had done; not that she minded, but she felt like she could run a marathon or conquer the world.

She turned and watched as he crawled out of bed as well. A thought crossed her mind. A wicked, nasty little thought...

Bulma knew she was more than likely pushing her luck, but what the hell? How often did this happen? She was happy and high on herself with a confidence she'd never known she had before. They had barely exchanged more than a few words since they'd ended up in bed together. It was amazing to her how easily they communicated their wants and needs and to one another by means of only touching and the odd grunt or moan of approval. He had explored every inch of her body with his mouth and hands. Never had she felt so beautiful!

And she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was either! Yamcha had always complimented her on her looks and had treated her well yet Vegeta hadn't spoken a word and here he had made her feel like a million dollars just with the intense way he looked at her and the way he touched her. Surprisingly she hadn't once had to remind him to be gentle with her. For a man as rough around the edges and strength driven as he was, he certainly didn't seem to mind that she was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. She swallowed hard as she watched him. She knew right now that she was in big trouble, that she had fallen big time and that he was going to be the death of her.

"What?" He grunted as he noticed her looking at him.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, dismissing any negative thoughts from her mind. For the moment he was all hers and so she would take full advantage of that. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me."

"We spent the entire evening together," he stated. "What point would there be in wasting an entire day away?"

She groaned inwardly to herself, remembering how clueless he was about everything. Here it was, the brutal rebuff and mocking from him that she was hoping to skip, apparently whatever spell she'd had on him had worn out the moment she exited his bed. Instead of feeling defeated though, she decided to persist. "There would be no point, really I guess, but it might be fun, you know _Fun_? Like ha ha haa?"

He stood there a moment, frowning at her with his arms crossed. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. She decided it was a good sign since it looked like he was actually considering it instead of just blowing her off.

"You know what?" she asked quickly. "I don't have to go into work today. I will go downstairs, whip up a nice breakfast for you. Go take a shower and meet me in my room in say a half an hour?" she said hopefully. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Blowing off work to hopefully continue a sex marathon with a guy who didn't believe in taking days off from his training for any reason.

He looked at her long and hard for several more moments as he considered her offer. It didn't seem bad. Food and the possibly more sex with the woman. He _had_ enjoyed himself immensely last night, he reasoned. However he still needed to train. He still needed her to fix the gravity room and catch up on lost time from yesterday. Though the hopeful look on her face and her naked body standing right there in front of him was cracking his resolve.

"I suppose I could set aside some time," he agreed. "You still need to make those repairs to the gravity room, Woman. You promised."

"I'll have it fixed," she nodded. "Alright, well see you in my room in thirty minutes." She said, pulling her top back on.

Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom and she quickly finished dressing herself and slipped out of his bedroom after taking a quick peek down the hall to make sure her parents weren't nearby. She did not feel like fielding a bunch of questions.

Bulma quickly raced down the hall and into her bedroom. She made a quick phone call to the lab, letting them know that she was not well and to not expect her today; she felt a slight twinge of guilt at her little lie and the reasons but then dismissed it, reasoning that she never called in sick even when she _was_ sick and that she was entitled to a day to herself. She could not even remember the last time she had taken a vacation.

She threw her clothes in the hamper and scurried around her bedroom, throwing any dirty laundry on the floor into the hamper as well, straightening it out as quickly as she could before running into her bathroom, hoping to get in a quick shower herself to freshen up. As she let the water warm up she cringed at her appearance. Her skin was dull, her hair was a mess, of course; but not only that, she realized that she had to have been a mess last night!

She looked at herself and was mortified to discover that she could not remember the last time she had shaved her legs or bikini area! Not that she looked like an amazon woman, she was never one for allowing herself to go that long without routine maintenance but still! Of all the days for Vegeta to have decided to make a move on her it had to be the week she'd been focused solely on her work in the lab, trying to complete several projects in a short time and so had looked unkempt and frumpy?

After taking a record breaking short shower, she brushed her teeth, put on some mascara and a tinted moisturizer and combed her wet hair up into a neat bun on top of her head. She then put on some delicate scented body lotion and chose a racy matching set of lacy pink underwear to wear underneath a black Juicy Couture velour track suit.

She then walked quickly to do a once over in the small bonus room attached to her bedroom. There was a sectional and large flat screen tv mounted on the wall with surround sound. A small kitchenette and fridge. She was happy to see the fridge was still stocked with her favorite wine but her mood somewhat clouded over when she noticed that it was also full of Yamcha's favorite beer as well.

Bulma closed the fridge and looked around the small room. She hadn't been in here since before she and Yamcha broke up, she realized. She had just thrown herself into her work and hadn't made much time for herself and when she had made time to watch tv it was always in the family room. She shrugged and threw away a few stray wrappers and tidied up a bit. She and Yamcha used to spend lots of time in here just hanging out.

She went to the dvd cabinet and skimmed over the movies and noticed that most of them were crime dramas and cheesy '90's action movies; Yamcha loved all those rediculous movies. So did she, but she made sure she owned all of them. It wasn't uncommon for them to have a Nicholas Cage or John Travolta cheese fest marathon. She wasn't sure what Vegeta would like and she wasn't sure if he even liked beer, but decided to worry about that later. Who knows, he may even decide to ditch on her. She sure hoped not, but it would not surprise her.

With one last glance, she exited her room to go down the kitchen. He mother should be up by now and would have started on breakfast already.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother greeted.

"Hi, Mom," she said as she began stocking a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. "I'm going to have breakfast upstairs today if that's alright. Let Dad know that Vegeta needs his gravity room fixed and that I just need to, umm, take a personal day."

"Alright, hun," her mother nodded. "Are you sure that will be enough food for Vegeta as well?"

Bulma felt her face redden in embarrassment. What was she going to say? She knew her mom wasn't so dense as to not know what had taken place last night or why she was staying in today. She decided that there was no sense denying it. "I'll come back down for more food,"

"Alright," her mother said, handing her a breakfast tray with fruits and two glasses of orange juice on it.

"Please don't tell dad," she said quickly, placing the plate of eggs, toast and bacon on the tray.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I won't say a word." She said giggling. "Oh, to be young again! Just make sure you two don't have too much fun, now!"

"Mom!" she sighed in embarrassment before leaving. "I'll be back for some coffee and more food in a bit, okay?"

Bulma rushed out of the kitchen, leaving her mother there to dwell on whatever inappropriate thoughts she may have. She did not want to be teased about her one night stand with Vegeta and she sure hoped that her mother wouldn't tease Vegeta about it the next time she saw him.

She slowly crept into her room, half relieved that he wasn't there yet and somewhat alarmed. Maybe he was standing her up? She decided to run back downstairs quickly to get some coffee; she needed coffee. Coffee was good.

When she made it back to her room without incident, she relaxed somewhat.

She set breakfast down in her den room on the small coffee table and sat down to wait. She looked at the clock.

6:40am.

_Maybe he isn't coming,_ she thought to herself. She sipped her coffee and waited, silently contemplating the events of last night. She could barely believe it had even happened. _Had it actually happened? Did I actually have sex with Vegeta last night? _

She brought her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch, clutching her coffee mug with both hands. She felt a slight weave of guilt wash through her. What the hell had she been thinking? She had spent the night with an antisocial, former homicidal alien prince. She hoped he wasn't homicidal anymore, anyway. Even if he _wasn't_ a bad guy anymore, she thought to herself, that didn't change that he'd been evil to the core. He had been responsible for Yamcha's death. Well, sort of.

She had watched it on the television. It had been horrible! Yamcha had fought one of those green things Vegeta and his companion Nappa had brought with them and had died. To this day, Yamcha blamed Vegeta for his death, although Vegeta hadn't actually physically killed him, he had commanded the Sibamen to kill the Earth's warriors and had stood by as a spectator and let it all happen. That wasn't good. However, she reasoned, he hadn't actually done it himself and so she couldn't hold Yamcha's death against him forever.

She remembered even thinking when she had seen Vegeta on the television she'd had a fleeting thought that if she hadn't known that he had come to destroy her friends and the planet, she would have thought he was quite handsome. Now after having him live in her home for over a year, she thought him more than just handsome. He had become nearly irresistible to her, a guest in her recent dreams and fantasies.

She had kind of assumed he was off limits. Well, he should have been off limits to her, not even someone she should have considered getting romantically involved with. _How had this happened?_ She wondered. And what happens now?

She remembered him blatantly telling her that if they hooked up it didn't mean anything. She had believed him, but hadn't really cared at the time. She had been so caught up in the moment that he could have said anything to her and she would have agreed. Now here she was not sure if she should be regretting her actions or not. She didn't feel like she did. No, if anything she was hoping with every fiber of her being that he wouldn't ditch out on her this morning. She tried to tell herself that it was alright if he did, that it would be a good thing and help her get her head screwed back on straight.

After all, what type of future could she and Vegeta really have together? All they did was bicker and argue. They really didn't have that much in common. None of her friends would accept him into the inner circle, so it wasn't like she could ever be seen in public with him or bring him out to get-togethers at Roshi's or barbeques with the other Z fighters. It just wouldn't work. What would they think of her if they knew?

She thought long and hard on it. Who said they _had_ to know?

It wasn't like she saw all of them all the time anymore. Everyone was out training to beat these stupid androids. There wasn't anything she could do to help. She had been forgotten and left behind by all of them and her boyfriend had let this Baseball career and the temptation of groupies sour their relationship. She didn't have anyone and she was more than lonely. The way she saw it, her contribution to the fight against the androids was the gravity room and giving Vegeta a place to stay. They may need him in this war with the androids. Therefore she had taken it upon herself to provide him with a home and proper training facility and give him anything he needed to succeed in reaching his goal and she did it gladly. That was all anyone needed to know. They didn't have to know that she and Vegeta were possibly having an affair.

Well, she didn't know if it could be classified as an affair per say, but no one needed to know that they'd hooked up. She snickered to herself. No one would believe it anyway. All Vegeta cared about was training and beating Goku. If she told anyone that Vegeta had given her a night of the best sex she'd ever had they would think she'd lost it. She still couldn't quite believe it herself.

Not only had he given her the best night of her life, but he had opened up somewhat to her. She had learned more about him in one night than she had in an entire year and a half living with the guy. Though, she reasoned, sex had a way of doing that.

She still could not believe that she'd been his first! What were the odds of that? After she had found that out, she had felt really bad for being so pushy during their first romp. However, for a guy who was supposedly inexperienced, he had been amazing. After they had napped for a little while, he had woken her up, wanting to have her again. She giggled now at the memory of it.

Of course, she had been more than alright with it, but this time she had completely let him take the lead and do what he wanted. She had learned that he was quite observant and in tuned to her responses and a very fast learner. If she indicated to him that she liked something, she never had to tell or ask him again. Unless the asshole had decided to turn it into a game and deliberately withheld from her, which she learned he loved doing just to piss her off. Even in the throes of passion they had found a way to turn that into a war. It aggravated her and frustrated her.

She sighed deeply to herself and looked at the clock again.

4:48am.

Who was she kidding? She thought dejectedly, of course he wasn't going to take a day off to spend with her just because they'd had a night of amazing sex together. Did she forget who she was dealing with? She decided she should just be happy for what she did get and hope that maybe he would seek her out again sometime. She certainly wouldn't be opposed to that.

Little did she know, Vegeta was standing outside her bedroom door contemplating on entering or not. He knew she was there waiting for him, he could sense her.

He wasn't sure why he was here, he had training to do. Even if the gravity room was disabled, there were other things he could do to train. Once, he had gone out into the middle of the ocean and trained deep down there. It wasn't as effective as the graviton, but it would do in a pinch. He had killed a few sharks for amusement too. He could do that today, he decided. Or head into the mountains and blow a few things up where no one would notice or be injured.

He was just about to turn heel and leave to go and do that when his stomach growled. Maybe he could eat breakfast with the woman first and then leave? He thought to himself. Though he was worried that now that they had participated in the things they had last night that things with her may be awkward now between them. He knew he had told her to not expect anything more from him than sex before they had finally taken the plunge, but now he wasn't sure if she would still remember that or still find a way to hold him to it. From what he had learned, the female race on this planet expected a lot from the male once they had become intimate. He supposed he could have chosen a worse candidate if the woman expected more from him.

He shook his head and growled at himself. He had been forward and on no uncertain terms had let her know his intentions clearly that there was nothing more between them and she had agreed. That was that, and he was hungry. He would join the woman for breakfast and then leave to train until his gravity simulator was fixed. If she was hurt by his actions or expecting anything more from him on an emotional level, that was completely her own fault. Not his.

Vegeta turned the knob of her bedroom door and walked in and closed the door quietly. She popped out from another room to the left of her large bedroom.

"Hey," she greeted almost shyly. He could tell be the look of surprise on her face that she hadn't expected him to show. "Would you like some coffee? I brought some up for us." She said, disappearing in the small room and coming back out with a cup of black coffee for him, just the way he liked it.

He nodded before taking a sip, eyeing her closely. She looked pretty, not wearing too much make up. He noticed that she had showered as well and smelled of perfumes and shampoo. He wondered why she had done that. Had she been repulsed by his scent all over her? He himself had showered, but only to wash away the remnants of sticky sweat. He had not coated himself with artificial scents, in fact he could still smell her on his skin and liked it. If he closed his eyes, he could remember what she felt like, writhing underneath him. He shook his head, trying to dismiss those thoughts before dwelling on them made him hard again.

"Take a seat," she said to him, interrupting his line of thought, at which he was grateful. She offered him a plate piled high of breakfast she had taken from down stairs and placed a glass of orange juice and a bowl of fruit in front of him on the ottoman.

The hungry Saiyan grunted in acknowledgement and dug into his breakfast. All other thought banished at the moment.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" she asked hopefully once he appeared to be about half way done his meal.

He shrugged in response.

"What do you like?" she asked, getting up to go to the dvd library. "I have action and adventure, drama, a few comedies. Oh, even a couple of horror flicks. I'll assume any kind of romantic comedy is out of the picture; don't worry I won't do that to you. Ummm, there's a few biopics and documentaries here too. What would you like to watch?"

Vegeta finished his coffee and set the cup down on the table, contemplating on what to do next. Should he stay or should he go? He really wasn't sure. Part of him wanted to get the hell out, this was too "normal" a setting for him. The other part of him was curious as to what she had planned and so that side won out. He could train later, he conceited.

"I do not care. You choose something." He said, reaching for the bowl of fruit.

Bulma hummed to herself as she tried to narrow down her choices. Comedy was out. Drama too, she decided as she didn't want his attention completely focused off of her. She pulled out a few cheesy action movies and a couple of horror movies and held them out for him. "Pick one."

He eyed the four movies and shrugged. "I do not care; as it is, I am wasting my time in not going to train. If I am going to humor you and remain here, choose something entertaining."

She sighed and turned back to her Dvd case. What would Vegeta find "entertaining" she wondered? She wanted to choose something quick too before he lost his patience and changed his mind and left once he was finished his breakfast. "Aright, how about this one?" she said, plunking a movie in the player. "It's called Predator. It's based on a viscous alien coming to Earth. It's really violent and has lots of blood and stuff, and I haven't watched it in a while," she announced sitting down next to him. That was actually Yamcha's movie, she remembered. She would have to go through her collection and give them back to him. Some of these movies were among his favorites, this one ranking as one of the highest. "He's even scarier and deadlier than you are."

Vegeta snorted in distain as he placed the empty bowl back on the table. "There is no other alien race out there to be more fearsome or deadlier than me now that Frieza is no more," he scoffed.

"Just watch it. You might find it entertaining."

"I doubt it,"

"Well, maybe you can tell me if these things really exist?" she said with interest. "I think they're pretty scary; not to mention not nearly as handsome as you are."

He gave her a quick side glance, but said nothing as the movie started.

The movie finally finished and had Vegeta actually laughing at its ridiculousness of it. Bulma could not remember actually seeing him laugh. She had heard him smirk and scoff and snort in amusement but an actual laugh? She could not recall. He had laughed throughout the whole thing as though she had put in a comedy for him to watch.

"So you liked it then?" she asked as the credits began to roll.

"It amused me," he confirmed.

"Well, there's a few other movies based on the same creature. We can watch those if you want?" she offered, getting up to find them. "There's Predators, which is the newest one. I really like this one. It's with a bunch of humans getting dumped on the Predator's planet; that one's my favorite actually."

"Now that I would like to watch," he snorted. "Of course the humans win, correct?"

"Of course!"

He shook his head. "Not in a real situation they would not. They barely won in this one we just watched! And it was highly unlikely."

"No one beats Arne tho." She shrugged.

"What's an Arne?"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger." She answered. The main actor in the movie. He was a big deal back in the '80's and '90's."

"That is the best warrior your planet has to offer?" he deadpanned.

"No, he's not a warrior." Bulma answered. "I mean, he _plays_ a warrior or a hero in his movies usually. But he isn't actually a real warrior. Just a body builder."

Vegeta shook his head. "I knew he was a fake." He said.

"Well of course it's fake, Vegeta."

"Show me something not fake then," he said. "Show me something real."

"Something real?" she asked. "I don't have anything "real". At least nothing that you would find entertaining. Unless you want to watch The Real Housewives of West City? I have the first season around here somewhere. You know they asked my Momma to be in it and she declined?"

"No!" Vegeta answered quickly, knowing which program she was referring to. "I have seen enough of that rubbish in passing when your mother watches it in the other room and should she ever agree to such a thing, I will destroy anyone who comes in to my living space with the intention of documenting me."

"Yea, we figured as much." She sighed. "Truth be told, we get enough trouble with the media following us around. The thought of it being full time wasn't very appealing."

"Find another show, Woman or I will find something useful to occupy my time."

Bulma smiled at him. Was he actually admitting to choosing to stay here and watch another movie with her over training? She pulled out Braveheart. "This is as real as it's going to get. It's a reenactment of a war our planet had. It happened a few hundred years ago, but the British were oppressing the Scottish. So it's about the Scottish revolt. It's a really good movie, but it's really brutal."

"Play it." he commanded. "Your planet is still intact. It could not have been that bad."

She rolled her eyes and put the movie in. "Do you want more food?" she asked. He grunted affirmatively, and she headed downstairs.

Thankfully, neither of her parents were present. She grabbed the remaining leftovers from breakfast, stacking them all on a single plate. She also grabbed a few glasses and a pizza delivery menu for later on in hopes that things would continue along as they were.

Bulma went back into the bonus room in her bedroom and saw him watching the movie, his feet out on the ottoman, his arms up behind his head. She could not get over how "normal" he looked! He looked just like any average guy! It was weird seeing him like that.

She put the food down on the other side of the ottoman for him and he took the whole thing for himself, devouring it as he watched the movie. When he was finished, he put the plate back on the ottoman and Bulma took this as her chance. She grabbed a blanket and sat herself right next to him, curling herself into his warm, hard form.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cold," She said innocently, snuggling into his side. "And this part is really disturbing."

"You've seen it." he objected.

"I know, but it makes me sad," she shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder.

He did not say anything, but allowed her to remain. Truth be told, he actually did not mind her close presence. He had been wondering what the etiquette was. He wanted her again. It was the only reason he had agreed to sit through another one of these things, however, this one wasn't too bad so far, however if nothing more happened by the end of this, he would resume his training for the day.

"He is a fool for allowing himself for such an open weakness," he said as they watched the movie in silence.

"He loves her though," she countered.

"It is a weakness," He said again, nodding to the tv. "And he is being much too obvious in his affections towards the woman."

As the movie played out and the situation went from bad to worse, Bulma wrapped her arm around his waist and his her face in the crook of his neck when the English soldier executed William Wallace's wife. When she knew it was done, she turned her face back to the screen but kept her arms around his lean waist. She looked up at him a moment and could not believe how unaffected he was by that whole scene.

"What?" he grunted.

"You," she said. "That's like the most horrible thing ever and you just sit there like it's nothing."

"It happens," he shrugged. "That is why a warrior does not allow himself the luxury of having a mate. It is an open weakness. Do you know how many mates and families I have destroyed simply because I knew who they belonged to?"

They were both silent and for a long moment there was nothing but awkwardness there between them. "Right," Bulma nodded, a cold reminder of who she was snuggling on the couch with crashed down around her. "But you never meant to do that, right? You were just-"

"I did what whatever was required of me to gain the upper hand by any and all means possible," he cut her off. "Do not forget who I am. Just because I reside here and do not choose to wreak havoc on this planet and because I bedded you does not change who I am or my past. There are things that I have done that you cannot even begin to fathom. I did not hesitate to doing them, question the morality behind it or even regret it until I was killed and brought back here.

"Do not make me out to be a victim of my circumstances. I was fully aware and very cognizant of my actions." He said firmly to her. Half of him, the common sense side was hoping that she would leave, running in fear at his comment now that he had reminded her about who he _really_ was and end this little infatuation she seemed to have for him. It wasn't smart. The other half of him wanted her to stay; needed her to stay. He did not understand why he would want such a thing; he never had much use for companions. They annoyed him; even this woman annoyed him half the time!

Bulma continued to look at him with a strange look that he could not place. This was it; she was going to leave. _Oh well,_ he thought in dismay. Last night had been a good distraction, but he needed to get his priorities back in line.

Instead, she surprised him; she didn't leave. She reached up and cupped the side of his face, turning him to face her. She looked at him long and hard, before kissing him on the mouth carefully and slowly. "And I am very cognizant of my actions and who I am sitting with," she whispered against his mouth.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. What was wrong with her? She should be leaving this situation, not encouraging him. He was dangerous and unpredictable; and completely sexy… Even though she knew this was stupid on her part, she was walking on thin ice and she knew it but damn it felt so good; it was exciting and God, she wanted him!

He leaned in to kiss her back, wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer against him as she deepened the kiss. He unzipped the front of her hoodie, revealing her pink lacy underwear to him.

He growled appreciatively as she shrugged out of the jacket and let it fall to the floor. She leaned forward into him and he buried his nose in her cleavage. She kissed his forehead as his mouth began to explore her half exposed mounds.

Before she could think, he tore the front, allowing her breasts to bounce freely from their obstruction. "Hey!" she objected. "That was an expensive bra!"

"Then know not to bother next time with frivolous garments." He said against her skin just before he took her right breast into his mouth; his tongue swirling around the nipple, making it stand erect when he was done.

"Ahh," she breathed, reaching down and pulling his shirt up. He let her breast go for a moment so she could pull the garment over his head, tossing it behind her to join her jacket.

She took the opportunity to stand up and ditch her pants as well, leaving herself in only the matching pink panties. He reached for her, pulling her back into his lap; groaning as she began to grind her hips into his.

After several minutes of this, he managed to awkwardly slide his pants off, letting them fall to his ankles. He was about to tear away her panties, when she stopped him, sliding them off to the side and lowered herself slowly onto his cock.

She bit her lower lip and moaned at the sensation as she began to ride him slowly. He leaned back and watched her move over him, his eyes wide, taking in her movements and the way her breasts bounced as she moved on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips and allowed her to choose the pace.

With every downward motion of hers, he thrust himself up deep into her, hitting the right spot inside of her, that she knew she would meet her release soon. She bent forward and kissed him longingly. His hands squeezed her bum tightly as he spilled himself into her. She leaned forward, against his chest, resting her cheek in the crook of her neck.

He moved his hands up, placing them on her hips and rubbing them tenderly up the sides of her back in an almost comforting motion as he caught his breath.

A loud battle cry erupted from behind her on the large screen tv, the movie having been completely forgotten about. She sat up and looked over her shoulder a moment, seeing a lineup of angry Scottish warriors mooning the British king and his soldiers. "Now that's hot," she sighed, stifling a giggle.

He leaned slightly to the side to see what she was commenting on and frowned. "Barbarians," he muttered.

"Ha! You're one to talk," she laughed at him. "You're idea of coming onto me was the throwing me over your shoulder and dumping me on the floor and then proceeded to tell me all about your bad qualities."

"It worked, didn't it?" he replied with a shrug and smug look on his face.

"Uh huh," she huffed, leaning forward and nipping him playfully on the tip of his nose before leaving his lap. She pulled her panties back in place and walked away from him after picking up her tracksuit on the floor. "I'll be right back."

She went to the washroom quick and cleaned herself up a bit before coming back out. She grabbed them both a beer and plunked herself back on the couch next to him. "I know it's not quite noon yet, but what the hell, hey?" she said, handing him a beer.

He took it from her and drank it quickly. "Not bad," he commented, putting the bottle on the carpet next to him. She took a few more sips from it and handed hers to him. She was never a huge beer drinker.

As the movie continued and they watched it together in companionable silence, she leaned in next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up a moment but he did not move in an effort to make her move or say anything and a moment later, he relaxed; much to her delight.

_How weird is this? _She mused to herself. She was so happy in that moment that she decided to stop analyzing and dwelling on it because he may decide to get up and walk at any given moment; but she wished so bad that she knew what he was thinking. Was he content just lazing about with her right now as she was? She assumed so, it wasn't like Vegeta to go along with just anything in an effort to spare someone's feelings. Well, not the Vegeta that she knew. However the Vegeta she knew had shagged her senselessly all last night and a few times this morning and was happily chilling with her on her couch. I was almost like something out of the Twilight Zone.

Was this some kind of residual after effect from possible brain damage he had maybe sustained from the gravity room incident all those months back? Maybe the full extent of the trauma was only just making itself known now? That was one possibility.

In any event, she dozed off while her mind went around in circles and at some point so did he.

They both awoke some time later; the movie long over that the movie was back on to the main menu playing the same music over and over again.

She made a quick call to the pizza delivery people, ordering several large pizzas in a variety of combinations. When it arrived, the pizza delivery guy had called her cell like she had asked and she snuck downstairs quickly, avoiding her parents at all costs.

Bulma decided on which movies to watch, alternating between the most cheesy action flicks she had and a few horror movies she could tolerate without jumping out of her skin. However, she found that Vegeta seemed to prefer tearing the special effects and goriness of the horror films up in amusement and somehow she found them to be not quite so scary after that.

During one of them, he had let something slip about life on Frieza's ship and time with the disciplinary committee being a whole lot worse than the plot and some of the scenarios depicted in Hostel; much to her horror. She had found herself completely unable to concentrate on the movie after that, wondering just what exactly had been the extent of his life experiences before he found his way here and if he would ever let her in enough to share his past with her.

After three more movies and several heated make out sessions and a bunch of fooling around later, the day was gone and they decided it was time to turn in for the night

Bulma stood up and stretched before walking up to him and offered her hand out.

He raised an eyebrow at her but took her hand and she led him into his en suite bathroom, turned on the shower. They both quickly shed their clothing and she stepped in first, pulling him in with her.

She leaned her naked form into him and kissed him on the lips a few times before grabbing some soap and began to lather him up and wash him; her hands going all over him, not missing an inch.

He stood there and watched her in amusement, the memory of his shower just yesterday afternoon coming back to mind. Just over a day prior to right now he had been wondering what it would be like to have her hands run all over his body. It was better than he had imagined and he did not fail to notice how she seemed to appreciate his flawless physique rather than being put off by the many scars that marred his body. "I see you've finally learned your place, servant woman." He said jokingly.

"Whatever, pal." She snorted and brought her soapy hand down and around his member and began tugging on him.

He growled at her in his need and she snickered at him.

She continued her torture, lathering up his thighs and balls, he certainly was a magnificent sight to behold. "God must have broken the mold after he made you," she murmured more thinking out loud to herself than anything.

"What mold?" He asked, frowning.

"It's an expression," she said looking at the clueless look on his face. "Like if you believe in a creator who made all things what I meant was if there is, he used a mold to create us and he uses it over again to duplicate the same result. Anyway, in your case, he broke it so there's no one else like you out there." She explained.

"What a stupid concept," he scoffed. "Of course there is no one else like _Me_ out there. I am the only prince of the Saiyan race and the only other Saiyans out there are that idiot clown Kakarott and his half breed son."

Bulma shook her head; he had totally missed the point. Maybe not such a bad thing, seeing as it was probably the cheesiest thing she had ever said to a guy. "Never mind," she sighed. "I really don't want to be thinking of Goku and Gohan right now anyway."

"Agreed." He grunted and began washing away the soap.

With that she backed away from him, leaned against the wall opposite him and began lathering herself up slowly with soap. She caressed herself and moaned suggestively as her hands played with her breasts for a moment. She had to suppress a giggle at the heated look on his face as she squeezed her ample mounds; he was definitely a boob guy she decided.

She decided to move on and brought her hands down to her nether regions, washing herself but caressing her woman parts sensually. She closed her eyes and exhaled as she let the tingling feelings of pleasure begin to accumulate; her center becoming warm with her own arousal. As she continued to rub herself with one hand and her breast with the other. She opened one eye to take a peek at her observer and nearly doubled over in laughter at the look of shock he was giving her. He looked as though he did not know if he should be turned on or disgusted by her display.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"You are a very lewd creature." He said to her.

"I don't think so," she said innocently as she continued to touch herself in front of him. "I am thinking of you touching me."

He smirked at her, "Really?"

"Uh huh," she nodded as she kept up her little show for him.

He watched her a moment, a look of heat driven lust in his eyes, unsure if he should continue to spectate or jump in and assist her. He found himself quite mesmerized by her and what she was doing.

She finally stopped and came up to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him; she could feel his arousal, standing proud and thick, pressing against her belly between them. She reached down and began to stroke him firmly with purpose. He brought his hands up, dancing them up her sides before cradling her face in his hands and kissed her.

She smiled against his mouth as she continued to stroke him. She trailed kisses along up his sharp jaw line and down his neck, sucking, kissing and licking him; she slowly made her way down his neck and across to his collar bone and shoulder.

He sighed as he let her mouth, fingers and hands worship his body. She continued to trail her mouth across his chest, sucking on his nipple briefly before continuing on again, further downwards. She let his manhood go and knelt down in front of him. Her hands travelled back up along his perfect abdomen and she kissed him, bringing her hands down further, she brought one of her hands around behind him, and groped his firm ass.

Finally she looked up at him and smiled, biting her lower lip briefly before taking his member back in her hand. Before he knew what she had planned, she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could.

He choked in shock and braced the wet tiled wall with his left hand to hold himself up and rested his other hand on the top of her head as she continued; bobbing her head back and forth. Her one hand gently gripping his balls as she worked the rest of him over with her mouth.

Instead of stopping her, he let her continue, giving into the unbelievably wonderful sensation he was experiencing. He had always previously thought it to be the most vulgar way to achieve a release from another being. The only thing more debased than oral sex was wasting time doing it yourself. He had always been sickened by the stories Nappa and Raditz had told him growing up. They had laughed and told stories of finding women while on purging missions and forcing them to perform oral sex in exchange for their lives. Though they never did spare them once the deed was done and once they made it back onto the ship they would laugh about their encounters.

That was all he knew of oral sex. And the other he forced out of his mind, having walked in on one of them pleasuring themselves shamelessly one too many times. He had always thought himself above them anyway, if for no other reason than his title alone; never mind that he had by far surpassed them both in strength by the time he had been six or seven years of age. Yes, Nappa had been appointed to watch over him but he had never had an amount of respect for the bald brute nor that of the long haired third class warrior who had survived alongside them.

They had mocked his disinterest in such desires, but he had not cared. His only goal had been to make himself strong enough to beat Frieza as a way to gain his father's approval until he had found out his planet no longer existed and that Nappa, Raditz and himself were the only ones left. Once that had happened, his only focus had been on training. Training so that he could free himself and do as he pleased.

He dismissed those thoughts; now was most definitely not the time or the place to be rehashing those old unpleasant memories.

Not when he had a beautiful woman who actually wanted him and was giving him the most amazing pleasure he had ever experienced by choice. It amazed him, actually. Never would he have thought anyone would willingly do this to another.

She mover her hand that was on his butt cheek up somewhat for better leverage and accidentally brushed her fingers across the scar on his tailbone where his tail had been. He growled loudly, gritting his teeth. She quit what she was doing for a moment. "Sorry," she said.

He took her hand and moved it back to where it had been on his scar and moaned as her fingers touched it again. "So that was a good growl?" she asked triumphantly.

"Hmmn," he grunted. She smirked up at him and took him into her mouth again, moving quickly over him, alternating her one hand between pulling carefully on his testicles and stroking his length and making sure to rub his tail scar with her other hand. _Good thing I'm good at multitasking_, she thought to herself proudly.

Bulma continued on with the task at hand for a few more moments before removing her hand that was fondling his jewels and brought it between her own legs to stroke herself.

Vegeta looked down at her, missing the contact for a moment but then savoring the sight of the blue haired woman kneeling before him pleasuring herself as she pleasured him. He groaned as he felt his climax begin to take hold of him. He grabbed her by her elbow, hauling her up to his level and kissed her deeply, placing her hand back on to his manhood to finish the job.

She stroked him a few more times before she felt his hot seed land on her upper thigh. She smiled against his mouth as he groaned at the pinnacle of his release. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he kissed her within an inch of her life.

"The water is getting cold," she murmured between kisses.

Vegeta stepped away from her to shut it off as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself quickly before she froze, watching him in all his naked glory through the mirror as he exited the shower.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she gasped as she felt a warmth quickly envelop her and within moments, she was completely dry.

"How, how did you do that?" she asked when he stepped away from her, smirking at her through the mirror.

"I raised my ki,"

"Ohh," she nodded, feeling dumb at not picking that up on her own.

She turned herself around in his arms so that she was facing him, kissed him chastely on the lips and exited the bathroom. She was about to go and grab another pair of pajamas when he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise as he plunked her down on the bed.

Her reaction was to sit up, but he placed his hand on her chest, pushing her back down on the bed, anchoring her down. He may have dried her body off but she was still wet with want for him where it mattered. She had just given him the best orgasm yet over the last day and a half they had spent together doing nothing more than fool around and fornicate; he hadn't thought it could get any better than what he'd experienced and now for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to do the same to her. The thought had occurred to him the night before out of curiosity; he had wanted to know how she tasted but because of his own skewed view of oral sex, he had refrained.

He sniffed her deeply, inhaling the thick, musky scent of her arousal a moment before he dug in; he licked her up the length of her womanhood in one long lap, stopping a moment to insert a finger inside of her and began to stroke her insides. She sighed deeply and moaned something positive as he brought his lips back down on her, his tongue flicking her clit several times before sucking on it carefully.

Bulma tried to sit up, but he kept his one hand up on her torso and held her down. She cried out as he continued his assault on her body. She arched her body up and bucked her hips into his face, encouraging to him to keep on what he was doing, the feeling was so intense, and she did not realize that she was closing her legs around his head. He removed his finger from inside her and pinned one of her legs down to the mattress and let her other leg linger over his shoulder.

She moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair when she felt his tongue enter her and she tried lay there and not squirm too much as she reveled in the pleasure pulsating through her body.

Vegeta knew she was close and kept up his efforts, gorging himself on her until she screamed his name at the climax of her release and he continued to suck on her center until she quit writhing somewhat. She reached for him, tugging on his shoulder and he lifted himself up to look at her.

She was able to sit up and brought her hands on either side of his face, taking note of the pleased look on his face before kissing him. She tasted herself on his lips as she kissed him. When their lips parted, she grinned at him. "Wow," she commented, wiping away the left over wetness from the side of his mouth.

She got up off the bed, slipping into a silk lavender house coat before going back into her small tv room. She brought with her a bottle of wine and two glasses and snagged a bag of chips.

When she came back into the room, Vegeta was laying on her bed, propped up against the wall with his arms crossed, watching her closely with an unreadable expression on his face. She opened the bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass and handing it to him as she turned on the tv that was mounted on the wall above her dresser.

"Why do you have two of those?" he asked as she handed him a glass and the bag of chips.

"I don't know," she shrugged, crawling into bed next to him and under the covers. "So I can watch tv in here if I don't feel like getting up and going out there?"

"Lazy wench," he grumbled as she snuggled into his side. She handed him the remote and settled in with her head on his chest and arm around his torso.

Vegeta looked down at her and frowned. This was just too strange for him, too "normal". It wasn't him. What was she doing to him he wondered? He was not a domesticated family man who spent his days lazing around the house and in bed with his woman.

He couldn't. _What will be next?_ He wondered._ Brats? Some sort of rubbish ceremonial commitment with gowns and garbage and people making a racket? Is that what she is going to expecting of me now?_ He wondered.

No, she couldn't expect that of him, he reasoned. She knew who he was and what he was really like. He had told her before they began this that it meant nothing. So he had wasted a day and a half with her; a day and a half that he could have spent training but didn't. Upon further meditation on that, he found that he didn't mind. It had been amazing, he had enjoyed himself immensely.

Then why was he panicking now?

-0-0-0-

Review! The next one will be more than just a smut fest…


End file.
